De l'autre côté du miroir
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Poursuivi par des Mangemorts, Neville doit rejoindre Poudlard en passant par un monde mystérieux, avec pour seul guide... Severus Rogue.
1. Des Mangemorts à la porte

**Disclaimer: **rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Rating: **PG-13

**Avertissement:** cette fic est plus ou moins une fic d'Une carrière à risques, mais elle doit quand même être parfaitement compréhensible pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la précédente.

**Chapitre 1**

**Des Mangemorts à la porte**

Neville poussa un hurlement lorsque pour la troisième fois son énorme dictionnaire de botanique lui tomba sur le pied. Voilà une heure qu'il essayait de caser tous ses livres de classe sur l'unique étagère de sa chambre, et naturellement, aucun ne voulait rester à la place qu'il lui avait assignée.

Si sa grand-mère avait été là, elle aurait sans doute crié à Neville de faire un peu moins de bruit, mais elle était sortie, pour aller dîner chez Griselda Marchblanck, et avait laissé seul le jeune homme par cette étouffante soirée de début juillet. Quant aux voisins, il ne risquait pas non plus de les déranger, puisque les Londubat vivaient dans une maison isolée, à la lisière du bois de Longford.

Alors qu'il ramassait une nouvelle fois le dictionnaire en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas trop abimé, Neville entendit un craquement derrière lui, le genre de bruit que faisait sa grand-mère quand elle transplanait. Il se retourna et poussa un hurlement d'horreur et de surprise: le professeur Rogue, l'homme qui l'avait terrifié depuis sa première semaine à Poudlard, se tenait devant lui, l'air aussi désagréable que d'ordinaire, ou peut-être plus, d'ailleurs.

" Qu'est-ce que… Professeur…" balbutia Neville, complètement ahuri.

Même dans ses cauchemars, il n'avait jamais imaginé Rogue débarquant chez lui pendant les grandes vacances, sans prévenir.

"Ne me regardez pas de cet air bovin, Londubat, grogna Rogue. Fermez la bouche, prenez votre baguette et suivez-moi. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !"

Mais Neville n'avait jamais été très rapide à la détente, et l'apparition de son professeur le perturbait toujours.

"Je n'ai pas de baguette magique, professeur", réussit-il tout de même à articuler.

Rogue le foudroya du regard.

"Étant donné que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard il y a environ cinq ans, même si j'en ignore la raison ( à ces mots, Rogue eut un rictus méprisant) vous avez forcément une baguette magique, Londubat, alors cessez de vous faire plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà, ça demanderait trop de travail et la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est délicate…"

Mais pour une fois, Neville était capable de répondre à son Maître des Potions.

"J'utlisais celle de mon père jusqu'à ce que j'accompagne Harry au Département des Mystères. Elle s'est cassée quand nous avons combattu les Mangemorts. Ma grand-mère avait prévu de m'en racheter une fin août, quand nous irions acheter les fournitures au Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en racheter une tout de suite, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie pendant les vacances."

Rogue le contempla un instant d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il pensait qu'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague, puis eut un sifflement agacé.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons partir immédiatement. Suivez-moi."

Neville n'était cependant pas prêt à suivre ce professeur-là n'importe où, simplement parce qu'il lui en donnait l'ordre.

"Mais pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?

· Il se passe que Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous amener en sécurité… Figurez-vous que suite à vos exploits du mois dernier, le Seigneur des ténèbres a conçu une certaine amertume vis-à-vis de Potter et sa petite bande… Et comme votre cher ami est sous bonne garde, les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à venir passer leurs nerfs sur vous."

Neville fut aussitôt pris de tremblements. Avec un sifflement impatient, Rogue le saisit par le bras et le poussa hors de sa chambre.

"Vous n'avez donc pas compris que la situation est pressante? Ou bien vous aussi vous imaginez-vous que vous pouvez affronter des mages noirs supérieurs en nombre à vous tout seul?

· Bien sûr que non!" protesta Neville en suivant son professeur dans l'escalier.

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, qu'il ouvrit sans bruit avant de jeter un coup d'œil soupçonneux aux alentours.

"Bon, très bien. On va rejoindre le sous-bois en vitesse et en silence, et contacter Dumbledore de là-bas. Compris?"

Neville acquiesça et le suivit. Rogue marchait rapidement, à moitié courbé dans les hautes herbes qui séparaient la maison de la forêt. Le jeune garçon le suivait tant bien que mal. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin, ils entendirent derrière eux des craquements et des éclats de voix. Rogue se figea et se retourna. Neville fit de même et vit trois silhouettes se profiler à l'ntrée de sa maison. L'air de la nuit portait les voix assez loin, et Neville entendit distinctement l'une d'elles, celle d'une femme:

"J'ai hâte de l'avoir sous la main, ce gros pleurnichard!"

Neville avala sa salive avec difficulté.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" marmonna-t-il avec un mélange de peur et de haine.

Rogue posa fermement, mais pas brutalement, une main sur son épaule.

"Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner. On sera à l'abris dans la forêt. Pour un temps."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux nouveaux bruits qui s'élevaient depuis la maison. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à couvert et Rogue s'assit derrière un fourrée. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Neville prit place à ses côtés et le vit sortir un vieux miroir de sa poche et murmurer ce qui ressemblait à une formule. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Neville vit apparaître le visage de Dumbledore dans le miroir.

"Tout va bien, Severus?" s'enquit le vieillard.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

"On est toujours en vie. Quelle est la suite du programme? Le garçon ne peut pas transplaner. Je fabrique un porte-au loin et on rejoint le quartier général?"

Le directeur secoua la tête accablé.

"Nous avons un problème avec les portauloins et les transports en général. Je ne sais encore par quel moyen, Voldemort a réussi à avoir un contrôle à peu près absolu du réseau de cheminette et des destinations par portauloin. Écoutez, vous êtes à Longford, n'est-ce pas? Alors, il devrait y avoir une entrée pas loin. Vous rejoindrez directement Poudlard avec Neville. En passant par l'Autre Côté. Vous ressortirez assez près de Poudlard pour vous y rendre sans courir trop de risque."

Rogue eut l'air absolument ahuri. Neville ne comprennait absolument pas de quoi il étai question. Quel autre côté?

"L'Autre Côté? Mais ça va prendre des mois pour traverser tout le pays! protesta Rogue.

Ils n'ont pas non plus des transports très élaborés…"

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Vous mettrez tout au plus un mois. Vous savez pertinemment que les distances sont différentes là-bas. C'est la meilleure solution, Severus. Vous connaissez bien l'Autre Côté, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Mangemorts. Je vous fais entièrement confiance."

Et sans rien ajouter, le vieil homme coupa la communication, laissant Rogue furieux et Neville complètement perdu.


	2. Le chemin vers l'Autre Côté

**Disclaimer: **tout est à JKR, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas…

**Rating :** pg-13

**Bunny** voilà la suite ! En effet, la cohabitation va être difficile !

**Cassy-15 :** hélas, Bunny t'a devancé, mais merci quand même, et puis, tu as été la première à reviewer ma toute première fic, alors !

**Soal** j'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes !

**Drago**** Malefoy :** merci ! TU auras droit à quelques infos sur l'Autre Côté dans ce chapitre !

**Khalan:** oui, Neville et Rogue, c'est rare (mais déjà moins que Franck Londubat et Rogue)

**Chimgrid:** Merci ! Ben voilà la suite, alors !

**Emelie: **tu me flattes ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Calypso :** c'est vrai que le début est rapide, mais je ne voulais pas mettre trop d'explications dans le premier chapitre. Merci pour la review !

**Nelja: **je suis contente que tu trouves les personnages in character, et j'espère qu'ils le resteront, tout en les faisant évoluer…

**Chapitre 2**

**Le chemin vers l'Autre Côté**

Neville s'étala de tout son long pour la troisième fois depuis que Dumbledore avait mis fin à sa converstion avec Rogue. Le jeune garçon, couvert de brindilles, se releva aussi vite qu'il put, à la fois pour ne pas se faire distancer par son professeur et pour éviter des remarques désobligeantes de la part de celui-ci.

Cela devait faire presque une heure qu'ils marchaient dans les bois, et Neville n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. De l'Autre Côté, oui, mais encore? Et Rogue ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à ses questions…

Enfin, le Maître des Potions s'arrêta devant un gros rocher à moitié caché par des fourrés, et promena la main dessus. Puis il se tourna vers Neville, l'air toujours aussi méprisant.

"Bien, Londubat, nous voici arrivés au Passage. Comme je doute que vous sachiez quoique ce soit sur le lieu où nous nous rendons, et étant donné que nous risquons d'y passer quelque temps ensemble… (Neville avala péniblement sa salive)… Je vais vous livrer quelques informations importantes, que je ne répèterais pas, aussi, je vous conseille d'être attentif… Pour une fois."

Neville hocha la tête en prennant l'air le plus concentré dont il était capable, tout en se demandant pourquoi Rogue perdait toujours autant de temps à tourner autour du pot pour le seul plaisir de l'insulter.

"L'Autre Côté est une sorte de monde parallèle, poursuivit Rogue, un monde assez différent du nôtre, qui mène une existence autonome, même si une communication est possible, grâce à des passages comme celui devant lequel nous nous trouvons."

Rogue effleura à nouveau le gros rocher, et Neville se demanda en quoi un tas de pierraille pareil pouvait conduire à un monde parallèle.

"La présence de ce monde n'est connue que de peu de gens. Dumbledore, moi, quelques contrebandiers et des membres du département des Mystères… Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est jamais intéressé à son existence."

Neville fut un peu plus rassuré. Au moins, Bellatrix Lestrange ne viendrait pas le chercher ici.

"Cependant, c'est un monde moyennageux, beaucoup plus sauvage et violent que le nôtre, c'est pourquoi je vous avertis, Londubat: il est hors de question que vous fassiez autre chose que ce que je vous dis de faire.Tel que je vous connais, vous vous mettriez dans des situations impossibles, et moi aussi par la même occasion, ce que je ne vous pardonnerais pas. Compris?"

Le Gryffondor fit signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris, et Rogue se désintéressa de lui pour examiner attentivement la pierre. Alors que le profil de son professeur se détachait dans le clair de lune, Neville ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'ordinaire.

Rogue sortit un parchemin d'une des poches de sa cape et le montra à Neville. On aurait dit une carte de la Grande-Bretagne, curieusement déformée. Des croix étaient dessinées par endroits. Rogue montra la croix située la plus au sud.

"C'est ici que se trouve le passage que nous allons emprunter. Et là (il désigna une croix située dans ce qui ressemblait à l'Écosse) c'est la sortie, à un jour de marche de Poudlard. Les autres passages sont pour la plupart bloqués."

Neville hocha encore une fois la tête. Pour une fois, il arrivait à suivre ce que racontait Rogue.

Ce dernier posa une main sur le côté du rocher, marmonna une formule et une ouverture donnant sur un escalier en pierre humide se profila.

"Suivez-moi, Londubat."grogna le professeur de potions.

Neville lui emboita le pas, s'efforçant de ne pas glisser. Rogue avait allumé l'extrémité de sa baguette magique afin de les éclairer.

" Elle devrait s'éteindre à mi-chemin. Elle ne fonctionnera pas de l'Autre Côté.

- Ils n'ont pas de magie?" s'étonna Neville.

Rogue émit un nouveau bruit agacé.

"Ai-je dit cela? Elle est seulement d'une nature différente et les baguettes magiques n'y sont pas très utiles. Mais dans votre cas, ça ne changera pas grand-chose."

Même si Rogue avait pu voir le regard noir que lui lança Neville dans son dos, il n'aurait sans doute pas été très impressionné.

Alors que les deux sorciers s'enfonçaient dans le sol pendant ce qui parut une heure à Neville, la lueur de la baguette de Rogue ne cessait de faiblir. Enfin, celui-ci s'arrêta devant une encoignure dans le rocher et en sortit un sac qui traînait là. En dépit de l'humidité, il ne semblait pas du tout moisi. Rogue farfouilla dedans un moment et en ressortit une torche et un briquet.

"Après avoir du faire la moitié du trajet dans le noir total, j'ai appris à prendre mes précautions.

- Comment connaissez-vous l'Autre Côté?" demanda soudain Neville.

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant malgré la faible luminosité et Neville regretta de n'avoir pas tenu sa langue.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder, Londubat" grogna Rogue en allumant la torche et en repartant brusquement sans même vérifier si Neville lui emboitait le pas.

Au bout d'un moment, l'escalier commença à remonter. Neville haletait comme un soufflet de forge, et aurait sans doute demandé à Rogue de lui accorder une pause, s'il n'avait pas été convaincu que ce dernier la lui aurait refusé d'une remarque dédaigneuse.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent à l'air libre, le Gryffondor put toutefois constater que son professeur n'avait pas l'air non plus dans une forme éblouissante. Sa respiration était sifflante et ses joues d'ordinaire blafardes étaient rouges.

"Nous y voilà" marmonna Rogue.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt à peu près semblable à celle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques heures auparavant.

"Inutile de se mettre en marche maintenant. J'ai un abri pas loin où nous passerons le reste de la nuit et prendrons une partie du matériel nécessaire à notre voyage. Suivez-moi."

Un peu plus loin, Neville découvrit en effet une cabane couverte de lierre. Rogue bidouilla la serrure et entra.

Son élève le suivit et découvrit une pièce poussiéreuse où s'entassaient des sacs. Rogue en saisit un dont il tira une couverture miteuse qu'il jeta à Neville.

"Prenez ça et tachez de dormir, Londubat. Nous partirons tôt demain."

Neville chercha machinalement un lit, avant de comprendre qu'il devrait dormir à même le sol. Il s'y installa du mieux qu'il put.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue farfouillait dans d'autres sacs, sans doute à la recherche d'une autre couverture. Mais quand il fit un bruit signifiant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, Neville le vit sortir une épée passablement émoussée. Le graçon se rappela alors que même s'il était à l'abri de Voldemort, le monde qu'ils allaient traverser contenait aussi son lot d'embûches mortelles. Et il ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance aux dons d'escrimeur de Rogue, surtout avec une arme aussi pitoyable.

Son professeur sortit une pierre à aiguiser du même sac et entreprit d'améliorer la lame de son épée.

"Comment je suis sensé dormir, avec un bruit pareil? pensa Neville avec amertume en frissonant à cause du crissement de la lame contre la pierre. Et je ne peux pas lui dire de faire moins de boucan…"

Mais sa fatigue était telle qu'il parvint à s'endormir rapidement.


	3. Grimaces et Botanique

****

Disclaimer: idem, hélas.

****

Rating: pg-13

****

Bunny: merci pour la review! (et pour les compliments)

****

Cassy 15: J'ai hâte que ton site soit prêt! Ce sera un honneur d'y être!

****

Chimgrid: je suis contente que l'idée du monde moyennageux te plaise Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis le début d'_Une carrière à risques _et récemment j'ai lu_ Le livre des étoiles _d'Erik L'Homme, ou il y a ce genre de choses mais j'espère que ma fic restera originale!

****

Drago Malefoy: oui, Rogue avec une épée, ça va donner Mais je ne vais pas le transformer en Aragorn pour autant!

****

Nelja: c'est sûr, l'évolution va être assez lente Donc, pas mal de chapitres en perspective.

****

Soal: Heureusement que ça ne t'ennuie pas. Mais c'est vrai que toutes ces explications, même nécessaires, ralentissent un peu le déroulement de l'histoire. Le vrai voyage va cependant bientôt commencer!

****

Calypso: c'est sûr il y a plus en Rogue que Neville peut le voir, mais difficile pour lui d'être objectif (et il y a également plus en Neville que Rogue semble le croire)!

****

Chapitre 3

Grimaces et botanique

Neville se réveilla en sursaut, en poussant un hurlement, les côtes douloureuses. Rogue le dévisageait de toute sa hauteur.

"Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, Londubat. Si vous vous imaginez que vous allez passer le mois suivant à dormir, autant vous détromper tout de suite."

Neville se leva sans oser protester. Il remarqua que Rogue s'était changé pendant son sommeil. S'il était toujours vêtu de noir, il portait à présent une tunique qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, de solides bottes en cuir qui avaient beaucoup vécu et une cape un peu plus courte que celles qu'il portait à Poudlard. L'épée qu'il aiguisait la veille pendait à sa ceinture, menaçante. Habillé ainsi, Neville trouva qu'il ressemblait à un de ces mercenaires minables dans les livres de chevalerie qu'il lisait enfant, mais bien sûr, il se garda bien de le dire à Rogue.

"Bien, Londubat, grogna son professeur en lui fourrant dans les bras un tas de vêtements marron, mettez ça avant qu'on se mette en route. Il y a un village à quelques kilomètres où nous achèterons tout ce qui est nécessaire à notre voyage."

Rogue sortit de la cabane pendant que Neville se changeait, enfilant les vêtements un peu trop grands pour lui. Bien qu'il ne disposât pas d'une glace, le Gryffondor devina très bien de quoi il devait avoir l'air habillé ainsi: d'un gros crétin. Au moins, Rogue avait une épée au côté, et un air féroce qui devait dissuader la plupart des gens à se payer sa tête. Neville essayait d'adopter des expressions sinistres et malveillantes susceptibles d'éloigner les indésirables, lorsque la porte se rouvrit brusquement.

"Vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire le pitre Londubat?" rugit Rogue en surprenant Neville les sourcils froncés et les dents découvertes, dans une pâle imitation de son professeur."Si je croise quelqu'un qui cherche un bouffon, je vous recommanderais à lui. Maintenant, dehors!"

La clairière, à la lumière du jour, prenait une toute autre allure que la veille. Elle était à présent charmante, paisible, et se fut avec un sentiment de malaise que Neville se rappela les avertissements de Rogue au sujet des dangers de ce monde. Une boule lui noua la gorge alors qu'il emboitait le pas de son professeur sur un sentier tortueux. Il n'aurait pu imaginer pire que se retrouver coincé avec Rogue qui depuis la veille ne s'était déjà pas privé pour l'accabler de sarcasmes et le bousculer. Mais s'il arrivait malheur à Rogue? Comment survirait-il dans un monde hostile auquel il ne connaissait rien? Il était déjà tellement empôté dans son propre monde

Observant les arbres autour de lui, le jeune garçon remarqua quelque chose qui l'intrigua au plus haut point, et lui fit presque oublier ses angoisses: si de loin les arbres qui l'entouraient avaient l'air parfaitement normaux, de près, ils ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Neville avait pu voir dans son monde: les feuilles avaient des formes étranges, et certains avaient même à la fois des aiguilles et des feuilles. Intrigué, Neville hésita à poser une question à Rogue, qui n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de bonne humeur, mais sa passion pour la botanique prit le dessus.

"Excusez-moi, professeur, heu

Quoi encore, Londubat?"

Le ton de Rogue donna envie à Neville de laisser tomber, mais son professeur n'apprécierait certainement pas d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées pour qu'on lui réponde:"Heu en fait, rien."

"Comment s'appelle cet arbre?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée en désignant le specimen mélangeant les aiguilles et les feuilles.

Rogue y jeta un coup d'il et grogna: "Un pin foliacé".

Neville se promit de noter le nom quelque part, puis, enhardi, demanda s'il avait des propriétés particulières. Rogue sembla y réfléchir un moment puis hocha la tête.

"Oui, on utilise parfois sa sève pour des potions contre le mal de crâne. Mais ce n'est pas d'une grande efficacité."

Neville hésita à poser encore une question, mais Rogue lui avait répondu jusque là. Il se jeta donc à l'eau:

"Mais, heu Comment un arbre peut-il avoir à la fois des feuilles et des épines? C'est impossible!"

Rogue semblait malheureusement arrivé au bout de ses maîgres réserves de patience.

"Bon écoutez, Londubat, ça va continuer longtemps, cet interrogatoire? Vous ëtes entouré de pins foliacés, c'est bien la preuve qu'une telle chose est possible, non?"

Neville se tassa sur lui même tandis que Rogue allongeait sa foulée. Le Gryffondor du accelérer pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent du sous-bois et Neville aperçut un petit village à quelques centaines de mètres.

"Bon, nous y sommes presque. Alors retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire. Là-bas, vous ne m'appellerez plus professeur, parce que ça ne veut rien dire ici, et on trouverait ça étrange. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous montrer familier (Neville avait bien du mal à s'imaginer agir avec familiarité vis-à-vis de Rogue, mais il n'en dit rien) aussi vous m'appelerez "maître".

Maitre? balbutia Neville, qui lui aurait bien ri au nez si le nez en question n'avait pas appartenu à une des personnes qu'il craignait le plus au monde.

Oui, vous vous ferez passer pour mon apprenti. Je suis connu dans ce village comme un apothicaire itinérant. Connu sous le nom d'Uriah Mohune, alors pas de gaffe.

Uriah Mohune?

Il y a un problème? Mohune est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et Uriah mon troisième prénom. Vous comptiez faire une blague spirituelle à ce sujet?

Pas du tout!" protesta Neville avec sincérité.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village, plusieurs personnes les saluèrent avec un sourire plutôt aimable, ce qui rassura Neville. Rogue s'arrêta devant une écurie et lui ordonna de l'attendre dehors, ce que fit Neville. Il s'aperçut avec un certain malaise que beaucoup de villageois le fixaient comme une bête curieuse, sans hostilité néanmoins.

À son grand soulagement, Rogue revint un peu plus tard, conduisant une haridelle pitoyable attelée à une carriole.

"Cet escroc prétend n'avoir que cette rosse à vendre", grogna Rogue avec mauvais humeur.

Neville jeta un coup d'il au maquignon qui contemplait deux pièces dans sa paume et qui leur lança un regard mauvais. Visiblement, de son point de vue, ce n'était pas lui l'escroc.

Rogue s'arreta ensuite chez une espèce d'épicier à qui il acheta quantité de provisions, que Neville chargea toutes dans la voiture, ainsi qu'une grosse marmitte et des casseroles. Puis son professeur, ou plutôt "Maître Uriah Mohune" rendit une petite visite à l'apothicaire du village, une vielle taupe aux cheveux dressés sur le crâne à qui il présenta son apprenti "pas méchant mais désespérément faible d'esprit".

Enfin, ils grimpèrent sur la carriole, Rogue prit les rennes. Malgré le pas lent du canasson, le village fut bientôt loin derrière, et Neville se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à son réveil.


	4. L'embuscade

****

Disclaimer et rating: idem

****

Cassy-15: merci pour ta review ô, fidèle lectrice!

****

Bunny: pour Uriah, j'ai pensé à Uriah Heep, un affreux personnage de David Copperfield. J'ai pensé qu'un des ancêtre de Rogue pouvait avoir été un type dans ce genre là et qu'il aurait hérité du prénomBon, le cheval, c'est pas Jolly Jumper non plus

****

Drago Malefoy: Je sais, je fais des chapitres courts, c'est mon défaut Mais celui-ci est plus long!

****

Nelja: merci!Le problème avec Neville, c'est que la fin d'HP5 a du le faire évoluer, mais il faut qu'il reste lui même en tenant compte des changements

****

Chimgrid: enfin, tu vas avoir de l'action de l'Autre Côté!

****

Ayako: merci beaucoup pour _Toutes_ tes reviews!

****

Soal: merci de trouver bons les dialogues, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils ne fassent pas naturels

****

Chapitre 4

L'embuscade

La première matinée de Neville de l'Autre Côté fut plutôt paisible. Calé contre les sacs de provisions sur la carriole, l'air d'été un peu plus chaud que dans l'Angleterre qu'il connaissait lui frappant le visage, le jeune homme se serait certainement endormi depuis longtemps si les cahots de la petite route en terre ne l'avaient pas constamment dérangé.

Rogue n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ du village, ce dont Neville lui était reconnaissant: dès que son professeur (non, son "maître" se rappela-t'il en se retenant pour ne pas rire) ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour proférer des méchancetés.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour manger. Rogue sortit de la viande séchée d'un des sacs qu'il découpa en lamelles tandis queNeville prenait les rennes de la carriole. Rogue lui reprocha alors de la faire rouler sur tous les cailloux du chemin, lui fourra une portion de viande dans les mains et reprit la direction des opérations tandis que Neville, mortifié, retournait à sa place en mâchonnant tristement son repas, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux cahots, pas moins fréquents que quand il dirigeait lui-même la vieille jument (qu'il décida en un éclair de baptiser Bellatrix).

Pourquoi Rogue refusait-il absolument d'accepter qu'il soit bon en quelque chose? D'accord, il n'était pas doué en potions, mais ça n'en faisait pas un débile pour autant. Mais après tout, Rogue était comme cela avec tous ces élèves

Alors qu'il finissait d'avaler son repas en se demandant si ce serait de la viande séchée pendant tout le mois et s'il ne finirait pas par attraper le scorbut, Neville s'aperçut que Rogue s'était tourné vers lui et le fixait avec attention.

Instinctivement sur ses gardes, Neville se redressa avec un regard inquiet.

"Bon, Londubat, je vous ai prévenu que ce monde recellait un grand nombre de danger"

__

Au moins trois fois depuis hier, oui. Vous savez que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré et je vous suis très reconnaissant d'y penser se dit intérieurement Neville, en se demandant si son professeur ne commençait pas à le contaminer, avec tous ses sarcasmes.

"Alors je me suis dit, au cas où, que ceci ne vous serait pas inutile", continua Rogue en tandant à son élève un couteau aussi moche et menaçant que son épée.

Neville le prit avec un hochement de tête, dubitatif.

"Je doute que vous fassiez des étincelles avec, alors évitez en premier lieu de vous trouver dans une situation où vous auriez à vous en servir. Et évitez de vous blesser avec, aussi", grogna Rogue tandis que Neville passait le couteau à sa ceinture.

En milieu d'après-midi, eu enfin lieu la rencontre de Neville avec les "dangers de ce monde" dont Rogue lui rebattait les oreilles depuis leur départ.

Alors que Bellatrix avançait de son pas tranquille, deux hommes jaillirent devant eux d'un buisson situé sur le bas-côté de la route, tandis qu'un autre, qu'ils avaient dépassé sans le voir, sortait d'un fourré derrière eux.

Neville poussa un petit cri de frayeur et posa la main sur son couteau, mais Rogue ne parut pas très impressionné par les nouveaux venus.

Ils avaient tous les trois une allure dépenaillée, et si les deux premiers étaient des vieux de la vieille, couturés de cicatrices, celui qui bloquait leurs arrières était du même âge que Neville, et arborait un sourire suffisant de qui s'attend à une victoire facile.

"La bourse ou la vie!" beugla l'un des plus âgés, un gros barbus qui semblait être le chef.

Rogue eut un bref ricanement et se leva, rejetant sa cape en arrière d'un geste théâtral pour que tous puisse voir qu'il était armé.

"Tss, tss! Ne trouvez-vous pas la formule légèrement galvaudée?" lança-t'il d'une voix narquoise.

Le chef des brigands détacha ses petits yeux de l'épée de Rogue et répéta d'une voix plus forte, comme pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur:

"La bourse ou la vie! Donne-nous c'que t'as, ou je te passe mon épée en travers de ta sale gueule!"

Il se précipita sur Rogue en agitant sa lame, mais le maître des Potions se contenta de parer calmement le coup et envoya son pied dans la figure de l'autre, qui recula précipitemment en se tenant le nez. Son complice engagea à son tour le fer avec Rogue, lui saisit la jambe et tira un bon coup. Rogue tomba de la carriole avec un cri de surprise, mais se reprit rapidement.

Le jeune, de son côté, s'était jeté sur Neville avec un couteau, et le Gryffondor n'avait dû son salut qu'au fait qu'il avait déjà sortit le sien, et, en l'agitant frénétiquement, fait une estafilade au bras de son assaillant.

Celui-ci recula précipitemment et Neville lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Le jeune garçon comprit que le brigand devait être à peine plus expérimenté que lui, et peu habitué à rencontrer de la resistance. Neville pointa son couteau vers lui en adoptant un des rictus menaçant copié sur Rogue qu'il s'était entraîné à faire le matin même, bien qu'il ait l'impression que cela remontait à un siècle.

Un cri étouffé s'éleva du côté de Rogue, et Neville tourna la tête pour voir l'homme avec qui son prfesseur combattait se prendre le pommeau de l'épée sur le crâne et s'écrouler sur le bas-côté, assommé. Le chef des brigands, dont le nez saignait toujours, prit le relais.

L'attention de Neville se reporta sur son adversaire, juste à temps pour éviter la lame du garçon, mais bientôt tous deux roulèrent au sol, et l'agresseur du Gryffondor parvint à s'asseoir sur son ventre et à lui bloquer le bras qui tenait son arme.

"Donne-moi ce que t'as, gros lard" cracha-t-il.

Il pointa la lame de son couteau sur la gorge de Neville, qui se mit instantanément à trembler de tous ses membres. À ce moment, un nouveau cri s'éleva de l'autre groupe de combattants, et les deux garçons tournèrent la tête.

Rogue venait d'enfoncer son épée dans la poitrine du chef des brigands. Celui-ci, les yeux exhorbités, crachait un flot de sang. Le Maître des Potions retira son arme du corps de son adversaire avec un bruit écoeurant et le corps de l'homme s'écroula à côté de son camarade assomé. Rogue se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes gens complètement éclaboussé du sang de sa victime, avec un rictus parfaitement affreux.

Le jeune voleur lacha immédiatement Neville et prit la fuite à travers champs en poussant un hurlement de terreur. Neville lui aurait d'ailleurs volontiers emboitté le pas, tellement l'apparence de son professeur, déjà pas très engageante habituellement l'emplissait d'horreur. Les jambes flageolantes, ses yeux quittèrent Rogue pour se fixer sur le cadavre.

"Pas de mal, Londubat? Alors, repartons tout de suite" grogna Rogue en essuyant son épée.

Neville, encore tremblotant et combattant contre la nausée, remonta sur la carriole et Rogue s'apprêta à le suivre quand il se crispa et se prit la tête dans les mains, agité de tremblements.

"Pr Maître? Est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda Neville, inquiet.

Rogue se reprit très rapidement et foudroya du regard.

"Occupez-vous donc de vos affaires, Londubat" siffla-t-il en montant à son tour sur la carriole et en claquant les rennes. Bellatrix reprit sa route tranquillement, de son train de sénateur.

Alors que le reste de l'après-midi s'écoulait paisiblement, Neville ne pouvait s'empecher de retourner dans sa tête l'embuscade, l'image du brigand transpercé revenant sans cesse devant ses yeux, ainsi que le visage éclaboussé de sang et le rictus de son professeur. Rogue le terrifiait et le dégoutait encore plus que depuis son arrivée de l'Autre Coté, mais Neville devait avouer qu'il aurait été bien embêté sans lui. En fait, Dumbledore savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en confiant la sécurité du jeune garçon à quelqu'un comme Rogue.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Rogue s'arrêta dans une clairière et descendit de la carriole.

"On va dormir ici. Descendez et allez chercher du bois sec pour le feu, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Allez, secouez-vous!"

Neville obtempéra. Le repas fut maussade, mais meilleur que celui de midi, Rogue ayant réussi à concocter une espèce de ragout plus satisfaisant que la viande séchée.

"Je prends le premier tour de garde. Vous me relaierez, et gare à vous si vous vous endormez," décréta enfin Rogue en jetant une couverture à Neville.

Celui-ci eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, et eut l'impression d'être réveillé immédiatement après avoir réussi à s'assoupir.

Il se leva et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre pendant que Rogue se peletonnait près du feu. Neville eut l'impression que son professeur avait recommencé de trembler spasmodiquement, comme il l'avait fait juste après le combat contre les bandits de grands chemins. Mais à la lueur vacillante des flammes, ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion


	5. Histoires autours d'un feu de camps

****

Disclaimer et rating: toujours pareil.

****

Cassy-15: voilà le nouveau chapitre. Rogue en miniature? Faut chercher

****

Ayako: tu n'as pas abusée question reviews, plus j'en reçois, plus je suis contente! Ta théorie sur les tremblements de Rogue est plausible mais fausse, désolée!

****

Drago Malefoy: Rogue n'est quand même pas Aragorn. Il sait se défendre face à de vulgaires brigands, mais face à un adversaire vraiment redoutable, il souffrirait, le pauvre Neville a surnommé le cheval Bellatrix au début du chapitre 4 et les fois suivantes, c'est toujours de Bellatrix le cheval dont il est question. La vraie Bellatrix réapparaîtra un peu plus tard.

****

Clem: merci! J'aime bien utiliser des personnages comme Neville car il y a peu de fics sur lui alors qu'à mon avis c'est un des plus important de la série, mine de rien.

****

Chimgrid: pour les tremblements: même réponse qu'à Ayako. Mais il y a un indice dans Une carrière à risques(Je commence à me la jouer JKR, là).

****

Kalhan: merci pour ta review! Voilà donc la suite.

****

Nelja: je suis contente que tu trouves toujours les personnages dans l'esprit des romans. Comme disait la mère de Napoléon: "Pourrvou qu'ça dourre!"

****

Chapitre 5

Histoires autour d'un feu de camps

"Londubat! Espèce de sinistre petit crétin! Triple buse! Levez-vous immédiatement!"

Neville se réveilla en sursaut, et jeta un coup d'il à la fois ensommeillé et horrifié. Rogue le dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'air absolument fou de rage. Toute trace de son indisposition de la veille semblait avoir disparu, laissant place à une colère intense.

"C'est ce que vous appelez faire le guet? tempêta Rogue tandis que le Gryffondor se mettait sur ses pieds, en essayant d'ignorer les postillons que lui balançait son professeur en lui hurlant au visage. Je ne vous ai quand même pas demandé la lune, non? Que vous ayez la subtilité d'un troll des Montagnes en bas âge ne vous empêche pas de rester éveillé, si?"

Neville, les larmes aux yeux, essaya misérablement de se défendre.

"JeJe ne l'ai pas fait exprès"

Cet argument n'avait malheureusement pas suffisamment de poids pour appaiser Rogue.

"Et alors? rugit-il. Voilà qui nous aurait fait une belle jambe, si on nous avait attaqué! Que croyez-vous? Que je ne vais pas fermer l'il de tout le voyage afin de faire ce dont vous êtes incapable? C'est malheureusement ce que je serais réduit à faire, si vous persistez à vous montrer aussi désespérément_inutile_."

Rogue tourna brusquement les talons, se dirigeant vers la carriole où Bellatrix avait déjà été attelée. Voyant que Neville restait planté tout tremblant contre le tronc d'arbre où il s'était endormi la veille, il cria de nouveau: "Eh bien, vous venez? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de vous planter là, mais j'aurais du mal à expliquer la situation à Dumbledore!"

Neville se précipita sur la carriole, sans oser demander s'il était privé de petit-déjeuner du fait de sa bourde, ou s'il n'y en aurait de toutes façons pas eu.

La matinée fut assez désagréable, comme Neville l'avait prévu. Son estomac gargouillait de façon pitoyable, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de pester à mi-voix contre tout, mais principalement un Gryffondor abruti de presque seize ans, infichu de faire ses lacets tout seul, et Bellatrix se traînait le long d'une route encore plus défoncée que celle de la veille.

Vers midi, Rogue lui servit à nouveau une portion de viande séchée, que Neville dévora. Puis, à la grande surprise du garçon, Rogue se tourna vers lui avec une expression plutôt neutre, la carte de l'Autre Côté à la main.

"Bon, jusque-là, le voyage a été plutôt calme. Mais à partir de demain, il faudra vous accrocher"

Neville en resta comme deux ronds de flan _Plutôt calme? S'accrocher?_ Rogue, sans prêter la moindre attention à son expression incrédule, déplia la carte et lui montra une ligne du doigt.

"Voilà la route sur laquelle nous nous trouvons. Mais elle va ensuite se diviser en deux routes, qui aboutissent en fait au même point: la ville de Jaerdett (il montra un point sur la carte, au nord de leur position). La première route est celle des Gorges de l'à-pic. Beaucoup de risques d'embuscades, mais c'est celle que nous devrons prendre."

Neville rassembla son courage pour poser une question:

"Mais, heu Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'autre route, si la première est aussi peu sûre?"

Rogue replia la carte et la rangea dans une de ses poches, l'air particulièrement sombre.

"Parce qu'on risque bien plus qu'une simple embuscade en passant par la seconde. Elle traverse les terres du baron Pandémont. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer il y a longtemps, et je ne souhaite pas renouveler l'expérience."

Il y avait comme une lueur de peur dans son regard, et Neville frissonna. Passer par les Gorges et affronter ses brigands semblait inévitable. Quelle sorte de monstre pouvait donc être ce baron pour qu'il impressionne quelqu'un d'aussi horrible et intraitable que Rogue?

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. La colère de Rogue était retombé, et si cela n'en faisait pas pour autant un joyeux compagnon, Neville parvenait à se détendre. Il sauta à plusieurs reprises de la carriole pour ramasser sur le bord de la route des plantes qui lui semblaient particulièrement exotiques, et les fourra dans un sac qui traînait dans la carriole pour en examiner plus tard les propriétés.

"Elles vont s'abimer, comme ça" ricana Rogue en le regardant faire.

Neville haussa les épaules.

"Je sais bien, mais je n'ai rien pour les conserver". marmonna-t'il.

Rogue ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur la route. Alors que le soleil commençait à tomber, ce qui ressemblait à une imposante troupe de caravane apparut à l'horizon et un cavalier s'en détacha, approchant rapidement. À quelques mètres d'eux, il s'arrêta et leva une main: "Holà, maître Uriah Mohune! Ravi de vous revoir dans ces contrées!"

Rogue se détendit visiblement.

"Salut à vous, Kerenn. La route des Gorges n'a pas été trop dure?"

À ses mots, le visage du cavalier, un homme musculeux d'une cinquantaine d'années, s'assombrit.

"La route des Gorges est bloquée. Si c'est au Nord que vous allez, il vous faudra passer par les terres du baron Pandémont. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant. La nuit est sur le point de tomber, et j'allais ordonner à ma tribu de monter le camp ici. Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous?"

Rogue hocha la tête. Neville ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sociable. Alors que Kerenn repartait vers le groupe de caravane, le jeune garçon se pencha vers Rogue.

"Qui sont ces gens?"

Pour une fois, il ne se fit pas envoyer balader.

"Des membres d'une tribu nomade. Il y en a beaucoup dans ce pays. J'ai déjà rencontré leur chef, Kerenn, à plusieurs reprises et on peut compter sur lui."

Ils rejoignirent le groupe en train d'installer les caravanes en cercle. La plupart des membres de la tribu accueillirent chaleureusement les nouveaux venus, et Rogue, bien que toujours froid et distant, paraissait plus détendu que d'habitude.

"Et qui est ce jeune homme?" demanda Kerenn en désignant Neville.

Rogue lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de son apprenti, un peu simplet. Neville commençait à en avoir assez que son professeur se croit obligé de rajouter ce détail à chaque fois.

Le repas autour du feu de camps fut très agréable, bien que Neville ne fut pas habitué à la nourriture épicée que servait les nomades. À la première bouchée, il se mit à tousser comme un perdu, déclenchant les rires des autres membres de la tribu, et un grognement consterné de la part de Rogue.

Lorsque tout le monde fut repu, un vieil homme au moins centenaire s'avança près du feu, au centre du cercle. Les enfants et une grande partie des adultes chuchotèrent avec excitation, et certains scandèrent: "une histoire! Une histoire!".

Du coin de l'il, Neville vit Rogue et Kerenn s'éloigner pour discuter, mais ne se préoccupa pas de les suivre. Lui aussi voulait entendre l'histoire de l'ancêtre.

"Il était une fois, commença celui-ci d'une voix beaucoup plus forte que son physique ne le laissait présager, au temps du noble roi Skargard, un chevalier du nom de Maguéléamon. Contrairement aux autres chevaliers du roi qui était forts et en bonne santé, Maguéléamon était un homme maladif et de faible constitution. Mais sa ruse lui permettait souvent d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats que la force e ses compagnons"

Neville suivit alors avec jubilation la suite des exploits de Maguéléamon, et fut déçu lorsque l'histoire se termina. Le groupe se dispersa et le jeune garçon partit à la recherche de Rogue. Il entendit sa voix avant de le voir. Son professeur discutait toujours avec Kerenn, et Neville se dissimula derrière une caravane pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

"Ce que vous dîtes sur le baron m'inquiète. Mais si la route des Gorges est bloquée, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions."

Kerenn se gratta la barbe, soucieux:

"Nous nous en sommes bien sorti. J'ignore pourquoi il a cherché à enlever un simple gamin de notre tribu, mais nous avons pu le récuperer. J'espère qu'il ne s'en prendra pas au vôtre."  
Rogue eut un grognement difficile à interpreter.

"Pourquoi vous encombrez-vous de ce garçon, si vous pensez qu'il ne vaut rien?"

La voix de Kerenn était pleine de curiosité. Rogue sembla hésiter un moment, puis lâcha:

"J'ai bien connu ses parents, autrefois. Le gamin n'est pas digne de cirer leurs bottes, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner pour autant."

Neville en eut le souffle coupé. Était-ce vrai? Ou, tout comme ce nom d'Uriah Mohune, un fieffé mensonge?

Le garçon sortit de sa cachette et s'avança nonchalament, comme s'il arrivait par hasard.

"Ah, te voilà, toi! grogna Rogue avec un rictus. Alors? On a écouté une jolie histoire et on est prêt à faire dodo, à présent?"

Et Neville sut que ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il demanderait des éclaircicements.


	6. Sur les terres de Pandémont

**Disclaimer:** à moins que je sois JKR et qu'au lieu d'avancer le tome 7, j'écris des fanfictions, rien n'est à moi…

**Bunny:** comme on le verra dans les prochains chapitres, Rogue peut effectivement faire de la magie (bien que différemment que dans son monde). Bien sûr, il n'est pas le seul, sinon, c'est moins marrant !

**Cassy15 :** merci pour la review et voici la suite (désolée pour le retard !)

**Chimgrid:** comme je te l'ai dit, pas de théorie des doubles dans cette fic ! Neville se rebeller ? Il lui en faudrait beaucoup, mais on peut s'attendre à quelque chose dans le genre d'ici la fin.

**Clem:** merci pour la review. Hum, non, le baron n'est pas du genre Bisounours (bien que cela puisse effectivement faire frissonner Rogue, quoique moins que Casimir, à mon avis)

**Ayako:** bien sûr qu'on saura tout de l'antagonisme Rogue/Pandémont… Mais plus tard, niark, niark, niark…

**Olorin:**merci d'être passée par ici (après être repassée par là) et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !)

**Nelja:** eh oui, Rogue n'en veut pas à Neville pour du beurre ! C'était pensé tout ça (lol). Pour le monde, on le découvrira au fur et à mesure, mais ne t'attends pas à la complexité des Terres du Milieu…

**Chapitre 6**

**Sur les terres de Pandémont**

Neville fut réveillé le lendemain de bonne heure par tous les nomades qui s'activaient dans le campement, préparant le petit déjeuner. Une bonne odeur de pain chaud lui chatouillait les narines et le jeune garçon se débarrassa de la couverture dans laquelle il avait dormi la veille, à côté de la caravane de Kerenn. Rogue était bien sûr déjà debout, occupé à se raser en se regardant dans un petit miroir fixé sur la paroi de la caravane du chef. C'était un peu étrange de voir le terrible Rogue faire quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire.

« Dépêchez-vous de manger, Londubat, grogna t'il. Une longue route nous attend. »

Neville ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se dirigea vers le groupe de nomades qui déjeunaient et qui lui servirent aussitôt une portion généreuse de nourriture.

Neville regretta qu'ils aillent dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir faire le voyage avec une telle escorte de gens aimables plutôt qu'en la seule compagnie de son sinistre professeur!

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à l'arracher à son repas, et le traîna dans la caravane de l'ancêtre qui avait conté une histoire la veille et qui était visiblement le rebouteux de la tribu. Rogue et le vieillard s'échangèrent plantes et remèdes pendant une bonne heure, discutant des propriétés de tel ou tel végétal.

En tant qu'apprenti apothicaire, Neville était sensé ne pas en perdre une miette, mais à sa grande surprise, la discussion l'intéressa énormément. Après tout, cela touchait plus à la botanique qu'à la préparation de potions.

Rogue dut se rendre compte de son intérêt, car il se montra presque aimable durant la matinée, alors que la carriole s'éloignait vers le Nord tandis que les caravanes faisaient route vers le sud. Mais après le repas (viande séchée et une pomme, avec un peu de chance, Neville échapperait au scorbut) son humeur s'assombrit à nouveau, et il parut tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

Neville se souvint de la discussion entre Kerenn et Rogue. Jusque là, il s'était plutôt concentré sur ce que Rogue avait dit de ses parents, mais il se rappela qu'ils avaient également parlé du baron Pandémont… Alors que le soir tombait, il osa enfin chercher des informations.

« Excusez-moi, professeur… Euh, j'ai entendu dire dans le campement que les nomades avaient eu des problèmes sur le chemin… »

Rogue le scruta du regard, et Neville se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Le soupçonnait-il de l'avoir épié ?

« Tiens, vous avez entendu dire cela ? En effet, des hommes du baron ont essayé d'enlever un jeune garçon de la tribu… Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Une fois entrés dans le bois que vous pouvez voir là-bas, nous serons sur les terres du baron. Et il faudra compter autant sur notre chance que sur notre prudence pour éviter les ennuis. Deux choses qui semblent malheureusement ne pas vous caractériser. »

Neville avala sa salive.

« Ce baron, c'est… Un genre de Vous-savez-Qui local ? »

Rogue ricana en agitant les rênes pour faire avancer Bellatrix un peu plus vite.

« Voilà qui lui plairait sans doute beaucoup ! fit-il avec mépris. Non, il est loin d'être aussi puissant. Ce n'est même pas une menace pour les barons voisins, ou vous pourriez être sûr qu'ils auraient mis fin à ses exactions… Mais sur ses propres terres, il a tous les droits. »

Neville aurait bien voulu avoir des précisions. En quoi consistaient les exactions du baron ?

Et ce n'était pas la seule question que brûlait de poser Neville. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, elle franchit ses lèvres :

« Hier soir vous avez dit à Kerenn que vous connaissiez mes parents ! Est-ce vrai ? »

Rogue lui jeta un regard mauvais et Neville se maudit intérieurement. Si son professeur n'avait pas compris jusque là qu'il les avait espionné, à présent, c'était fait.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, Londubat, grogna-t-il. Vous êtes bien aussi stupide et fouineur que Potter… On ne vous a donc pas appris à vous mêler uniquement de ce qui vous regardait ?

- Mes parents, ça me regarde ! protesta Neville avec une véhémence qui le surprit lui-même.

- Vous ne saviez pas que j'allais en parler quand vous avez commencé à écouter notre conversation, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton rageur. Et ce que je sais de vos parents ne vous concerne en rien. Compris ? »

Neville ne dit plus rien, mais il bouillait de fureur intérieurement. S'il avait eu plus de cran, il aurait dit à Rogue ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'agir ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui parler de ses parents ?

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bois qui marquait l'entrée des terres du fameux baron, Neville ne se sentit pas aussi terrifié qu'il aurait du l'être, bien trop préoccupé par ses maigres souvenirs de ses parents que la dispute avec Rogue lui avait remis en tête. Il avait deux ans environ quand les Lestrange avaient débarqué à la maison pour torturer Franck et Alice, et les souvenirs de cette nuit là étaient assez confus. On l'avait mis au lit et il s'était endormi… Puis il était chez sa grand-mère, elle et son grand-oncle Algie criaient et pleuraient, et lui disaient d'être fort… Mais Neville ne savait pas comment il était arrivé chez eux, comment il avait échappé aux Lestrange. Peut-être passait-il la nuit chez sa grand-mère, ce soir là ? Celle-ci avait toujours éludé la question.

Plus tard, Neville avait eu régulièrement le même cauchemar : il avait deux ans, c'était la nuit où ses parents s'étaient fait attaquer… Mais tout était calme, et il dormait paisiblement. Quand soudain, il était réveillé en sursaut, non par l'arrivée des Lestrange mais par une grande ombre noire qui le secouait en lui chuchotant des mots incompréhensibles d'une voix malveillante. Puis, des mains aux longs doigts maigres le soulevaient et tout disparaissait dans un tourbillon.

Neville se réveillait toujours en sursaut à ce moment là.

Une heure plus tard environ, Rogue se décida enfin à faire halte.

« Pas de feu ce soir, ça pourrait attirer sur nous une attention plus qu'indésirable… Je prendrais le premier tour de garde, et vous le second. Et cette fois-ci, Londubat, fit Rogue en pointant sous le nez de son élève un long doigt jaunâtre, vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous endormir… Car si les sbires de Pandémont ne profitent pas de cet instant pour nous tailler en pièces, c'est le sort que je vous ferais subir.»

Neville fut pris de frisson, avant de se rappeler que le but du voyage était d'amener sa petite personne en sécurité à Poudlard. Son professeur ne parlait évidemment pas au pied de la lettre.

« Cesse donc d'être aussi émotif ! » se morigéna le Gryffindor.

Neville eut du mal à s'endormir, pas seulement à cause du froid, mais parce que l'attitude de Rogue lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur ses parents lui mettaient toujours les nerfs en boule.

Alors qu'il commençait enfin à sombrer dans une douce somnolence, les bruits caractéristiques de quelqu'un en train de vomir lui fit relever la tête. Le jeune garçon aperçut Rogue à l'autre bout de la clairière, régurgitant tripes et boyaux au pied d'un pin foliacé.

« Eh ben, ça ne s'arrange pas ! » pensa Neville avant de se retourner pour chercher une position plus confortable.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. De quoi souffrait Rogue ? Que se passerait-il si celui-ci s'avérait incapable de le guider jusqu'à la fin ?

Toutes les questions soulevées par ses quelques jours de voyage continuèrent de le tourmenter alors qu'il prenait son tour de garde.

Alors qu'il ruminait sur le comportement de Rogue comment Dumbledore pouvait-il tolérer un tel être dans son entourage ? un bruit attira son attention.

Un bruit ? Non, une musique aussi merveilleuse ne pouvait être qualifiée de bruit…

D'où cela venait-il ? Neville commença à s'éloigner de son poste, avide de découvrir d'où provenait ce son magnifique, puis s'arrêta soudain. Non, s'il ne remplissait pas sa tâche, Rogue serait furieux. Mais Rogue était en train de dormir d'un sommeil plutôt tourmenté à en juger par ses tremblements et son visage blafard luisant de sueur.

« Je parie que c'est la musique qui le dérange. Un être aussi méprisable ne peut apprécier la beauté. » pensa Neville avec dégoût.

Sur ce, il s'enfonça vers la forêt, dirigé par la musique.

Il perdit complètement la notion du temps, quand brusquement, la musique s'arrêta… Et Neville eut soudain l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Où était-il ? Toujours dans la forêt, certes, mais comment revenir au campement ? Rogue allait le tuer quand il le retrouverait…

Neville fut tout à coup ceinturé par un homme, jailli d'un buisson derrière lui. Il se débattit, mais son agresseur ne tarda pas à recevoir le renfort de trois collègues, tous vêtus de côte de mailles et d'une cape verte. Le pauvre garçon fut rapidement ligoté et bâillonné.

L'un des hommes, sans doute le chef du groupe à en juger la fourrure qui ornait son col et que les autres n'avaient pas, lui fit face, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres épaisses et molles. Il leva à la hauteur du visage de son prisonnier une sorte de flûte noire étrangement déformée.

« Sa Seigneurie avait encore une fois raison, ricana-t-il, plus pour ses hommes que pour Neville. Rien de tel pour attirer les écervelés qu'un sortilège de bonne femme ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon jeune mélomane, ajouta-t-il cette fois pour le seul bénéfice du jeune homme, tu rencontreras bientôt sa Seigneurie… Et tu auras l'immense honneur d'être à la fois le témoin, la victime… et le complice de maléfices autrement plus puissants ! »

Neville se débattit de plus bel lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup sur le crâne, et sombra dans le néant…


	7. Erreur sur la personne

****

Disclaimer et rating: toujours pareil

****

Chimgrid: si ça n'était qu'une gastro Enfin, voilà la suite

****

Ayako: entrée en scène de Pandémont, tu auras donc quelques réponses à tes questions!

****

Nelja: contente que tu trouves qu'il y a un scénario, c'est un peu dur de trouver des péripéties intéressantes pour que le voyage soit varié!

****

Bunny: c'est vrai que Pandémont, ça fait un peu Daemon Mais en fait je me suis inspirée de "Pandémonium", à savoir grosse catastrophe

****

Drago Malefoy: voilà (enfin) la suite, mais pour la maladie de Rogue, patience

****

o'Nyx'o: merci pour la review! Voilà la suite!

****

Belial: c'est vrai que le titre fait carrément Alice, même si l'intrigue, beaucoup moins

Chapitre 7

Erreur sur la personne

Lorsque Neville se réveilla, la tête douloureuse, il était allongé en travers de la croupe d'un cheval au galop, les mains liées et toujours bailloné. Il essaya de lever la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Le soleil se levait, éclairant un paysage composé de champs mal entretenu où quelques paysans à l'air misérable s'activaient déjà.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il suive cette musique ridicule sans réfléchir?

À présent ce que Rogue craignait venait précisément d'arriver: Pandémont avait réussi à s'emparer de lui, et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il lui réservait.

Rogue Neville aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit là à cet instant précis. Il aurait sans doute su quoi faire, ce n'est pas trois ou quatre gardes qui allaient l'impressionner, même si l'un d'eux était armé d'une flûte magique Et tant pis si, après l'avoir libéré, Rogue lui passait le savon de sa vie Sauf que Rogue n'était pas là, et Neville ne voyait pas du tout comment il ferait pour le liberer

Peu de temps après, les cavaliers franchir un pont levis et se retrouvèrent dans la cour pavée d'un petit château qui de loin aurait pu paraître accueillant.

Le jeune garçon fut aussitôt mis sur ses pieds par le chef de ses ravisseurs, qui ricana:

"Nous allons vous montrer vos quartiers, mon cher hôte, en attendant que sa Seigneurie vous reçoive"

Neville, encadré par les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé quelques heures plus tôt, parcourut de longs couloirs sombres et humides que quelques domestiques à l'air hagard nettoyaient avec un zèle désespéré.

Le chef des gardes s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en chêne qu'il ouvrit avec une gigantesque clé. Neville s'attendait à un cachot, et fut surpris de découvrir des appartements à la richesse assez ostentatoire.

Un des gardes lui retira son baillon et lui délia les mains.

"Vous attendrez ici que sa Seigneurie daigne vous recevoir. Profitez-en pour vous changer."

Les hommes laissèrent Neville seul. Il alla s'asseoir sur un gigantesque lit à baldaquin et se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation? Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas compter sur un sorcier expérimenté pour régler tous ses problèmes

Une heure plus tard environ, alors que le Gryffondor avait fini de se débarbouiller et de se changer (revêtant une luxueuse tunique bleue et or posée sur une banquette) deux gardes ouvrirent la porte sans frapper.L'un d'eux était le chef de ses ravisseurs.

"Sa Seigneurie est disposée à vous recevoir", fit-il en retroussant ses lèvres molles en un sourire ironique.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi on lui réservait une chambre et des tenues aussi luxueuses si c'était pour lui montrer aussi peu de respect par ailleurs. Il obtempéra néanmoins et suivit les deux gardes dans de nouveaux couloirs.

On le fit entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle-à-manger luxueuse, où une table de la taille de celle des professeurs dans la grande salle de Poudlard trônait sur une estrade, près d'une gigantesque cheminée. Un homme qui finissait de manger y était attablé.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière Neville et son escorte, l'homme se leva avec un petit cri satisfait et s'approcha à grands pas.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux, le jeune garçon put le détailler avec plus de précision. Le baron était un homme grand et mince de belle prestance, vêtu d'une robe bleue et or, qui devait être les couleurs de la baronnie, déduisit Neville. Ses cheveux étaient courts et ondulés, gris fer, son nez droit et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

En fait, il aurait pu être beau, si une horrible cicatrice partant de sous l'il droit et traversant sa bouche ne gâchait pas l'impression d'ensemble.

"Ah, mon cher invité, déclara le baron quand il arriva à la hauteur de Neville. Tu ne soupçonnes pas encore à quel schéma sublime tu vas participer Ton nom sera bientôt associé à la grandeur de mon Quel est-il, à ce propos?"

Neville n'hésita presque pas.

"Ron Weasley, votre Seigneurie," mentit-il avec aplomb.

Il ne savait à quoi mentir pouvait lui être utile à ce stade, mais au moins, il aurait réussi à tromper le baron, et celui-ci lui paraîtrait désormais moins impressionant, moins infaillible.

"Voilà un nom bien étrange, fit le baron. Mais sans doute viens-tu d'une contrée lointaine? D'où tu viens n'a d'ailleurs pas grande importance, c'est désormais ce que tu feras pour moi qui importe"

Neville avala sa salive.

"Et que suis-je sensé faire pour vous, votre Seigneurie?"

Le visage scarifié de Pandémont s'éclaira d'un sourire extatique.

"M'ouvrir les portes du Pouvoir, bien sûr! Mais tu verras bien. Loki! ajouta le baron à l'adresse du chef des gardes, apporte-moi donc le matériel!"

La brute aux lèvres épaisses eut un dernier sourire sardonique à l'adresse de Neville (_mais il ne vaut pas celui de Rogue_, se dit le garçon qui n'avait désormais plus vraiment peur, complètement résigné.) et sortit de la pièce.

Il revint presque aussitôt, un vulgaire morceau de craie jaune et une coupe en argile à la main.

Pandémont se mit aussitôt à dessiner un cercle rempli de signes cabalistiques sur le sol, tout en marmottant des paroles incompréhensibles. Enfin, il se redressa et dévisagea à nouveau Neville avec un sourire de dément.

"Nous voici arrivé à la première étape de ta participation, Ronwislet. Une coupe du sang d'un humain au seuil e l'âge adulte"

Neville quitta à ce moment son état de résignation pour afficher une crainte légitime.

"Heu, attendez Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en faire partie, de votre but sublime" balbutia-t-il.

Mais le garde qui se trouvait derrière lui l'imobilisa,et Loki, ignorant les protestations et les coup de pieds de Neville, lui remonta la manche gauche et lui fit une profonde coupure au bras. Neville poussa un cri perçant, mais le baron éclata de rire, alors que Loki recueillait le sang dans la coupe en argile. Lorsque celle-ci fut pleine, Neville était au bord de l'évanouissement, et Pandémont semblait au comble de l'extase.

Il prit la coupe que Loki lui tendait (le visage du soldat ne reflêtait à présent que de la crainte) et s'approcha à la lisière du cercle qu'il avait dessiné avec soin et fit tomber quelques gouttes de sang à l'intérieur. Il y eut un grésillement et un filet de fumée rouge s'éleva.

"Je te convoque, ô Brangraaamorf, seigneur du monde d'en bas! Par le sang qui symbolise la vie, et par l'argile qui symbolise la mort, montre-toi à ton maître!"

Pandémont jeta la coupe encore pleine dans le cercle, où elle se brisa. Le filet de fumée rouge se transforma en une gigantesque colonne.

Pandémont se recula et serra Neville contre lui, les yeux exhorbités.

"Il arrive! gloussa-t-il. Alors, tu te sacrifieras pour être sa première nourriture terrestre, et il m'obéira! Je reignerais sur le monde!"

Ce programme ne tentait pas du tout Neville, qui rassembla ses forces pour se débattre à nouveau, en vain. La fumée se dissipait, et bientôt, le Seigneur du monde d'en bas apparaîtrait dans toute son horreur

Sauf que lorsque la fumée disparut, la silhouette qui se tenait tranquillement au milieu du cercle était parfaitement humaine.

"Mais C'est pas Brang machin, ça! s'exclama Loki.

"Toi!" renchérit Pandémont, blême de rage.

Severus Rogue chassa de sa tunique noire les cendres qui la macculaient et leva les yeux vers le baron.

"En effet. J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous êtes un petit peu planté, Pandémont"


	8. Évasion vers des horizons plus cléments

****

Disclaimer et rating: idem

****

Cassy15:c'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewer à chaque fois, tu sais! Bonne année à toi aussi!

****

Bunny: merci! Pandémont va recevoir ce qu'il mérite, t'en fait pas!

****

Chimgrid:en fait, je ne me suis pas inspirée de Lanfeust mais des barons arebdais de la Belgariade.

****

Soal: Content que tu ais aimé l'arrivée de Rogue, maintenant, place à l'action.

****

Drago Malefoy:Voilà la suite, et des explications sur le bug de Pandémont.

****

Belial: non, ce n'est pas un slash. En attendant, voilà la suite.

****

Neyarchess:non, Loki ne vient pas d'Everworld, mais du dieu vicking (et supervilain du comics Thor).

****

Ayako: en fait Loki n'est pas vraiment important, on ne le reverra plus après ce chapitre

****

Nyx:merci!

****

Chapitre 8

Évasion vers des horizons plus cléments

Neville jeta un coup d'il à Pandémont, essayant d'ignorer le baron qui le maintenait fermement serré contre lui.

Le baron était blême de rage, et sa longue cicatrice palpitait comme si elle menait une vie indépendante du reste de son visage. Rogue, de son côté, avait l'air impassible, même si le Gryffondor pouvait déceler une certaine tension dans sa façon de se tenir.

"Toi!" répéta Pandémont, mais aussitôt, il retrouva son sourire de dément.

"Cela fait trop longtemps que tu te retrouves sur mon chemin, Mohune Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'est avec toi pour t'aider. Ni ton voleur d'oncle venu sauver son sale petit rat de neveu, ni ce barbare nomade de Kerenn Cette fois-ci, ce sont tes maigres pouvoirs contre ceux du plus grand Mage de ce monde!"

Pendant un instant, le masque impassible de Rogue disparut pour laisser place à une grimace de colère, puis le Maître des Potions retrouva son rictus sarcastique.

"Le plus grand Mage de ce monde! Mais tu n'as pas beaucoup de concurrence, il faut l'avouer"

Loki s'approcha du cercle où Rogue se tenait, mais Pandémont lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

"Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Alors, Mohune, comment es-tu arrivé là?"

Rogue eut un sourire sinistre.

"Grâce à certaines des petites expériences que tu as eu le loisir de faire sur moi. J'étais sur tes terres quand tu as commancé à tracer les sorts de convocations. Je peux sentir quand tu utilises la magie, et ce que tu fais Il m'a suffit d'intercepter le sortilège et de le modifier pour que ce soit moi qui apparaisse et non ton démon d'opérette."

Pandémont étrecit les yeux.

"Et pourquoi diable voulais-tu que je te convoque? Chaque fois que nous nous sommes trouvés face à face, ce n'était pas de ta propre volonté, et tu as pris la fuite à chaque fois. Pourquoi te présenter volontairement à moi?"

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais le regard de Pandémont se baissa sur Neville qui avait arreté de se débattre, horrifié. L'arrivée surprise de Rogue aurait pu laisser penser qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Mais Neville se rappelait à présent la lueur de peur dans les yeux de Rogue lorqu'il lui avait parlé du baron. Cela avait dû lui demander beaucoup de courage de venir jusqu'au château, tout cela par la faute d'un Gryffondor inepte qui avait oublié d'être prudent

"Ne me dis pas Que tu viens récuperer ce gosse? Ricana Pandémont, qui semblait avoir fait le lien à l'instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie pour toi? C'est ton neveu, auquel tu apprends à voler comme le faisait ton oncle avec toi? C'est une tradition, dans ta petite famille de miséreux?"

Neville était à présent un peu perdu, et jeta un coup d'il à Rogue, qui se tenait toujours à sa place, impassible. Le garçon se souvint de ce que Rogue lui avait dit au début de son voyage: seuls quelques membres du Département des Mystères, Dumbledore et des contrebandiers connaissaient l'existence de l'Autre Côté. Et quand Neville lui avait demandé comment lui aussi pouvait aussi connaître ce monde, Rogue l'avait envoyé promener. Tout était soudain plus clair: l'oncle de Rogue devait se rendre de l'Autre Côté pour traiter des affaires louches, et emmenait avec lui son neveu encore enfant pour lui donner un coup de main. Et au cours d'un de ces voyages, Pandémont avait du faire prisonnier Rogue, comme il venait de s'emparer de lui-même. Neville avala péniblement sa salive.

Pandémont le serrait toujours contre lui, et Rogue ne pouvait jeter un sort sans l'atteindre.

"Tu es hors de ma portée tant que tu es dans le cercle, Mohune, ricana à nouveau le mage noir. Mais tu ne peux pas m'atteindre avec Ronwislet me protégeant de son corps. Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas du Cercle pendant que j'éloignerais le gamin? Nous réglerions alors notre différend comme deux vrais sorciers. Bien que tu n'en sois pas vraiment un."

Rogue haussa les épaules.

"Je ne te fais malheureusement pas suffisemment confiance pour croire que tu lacherais _Ronwislet_ (il eut un rictus sardonique) au moment où je sortirais du cercle. Et à ta palce, je ne me vanterais pas trop. As-tu oublié notre dernière rencontre? C'est que tu ne dois pas te regarder dans un miroir depuis, alors."

Avec un grognement de colère, Pandémont leva une main de l'épaule de Neville pour la porter à sa cicatrice. Aussitôt, le garçon lui flanqua un coup de coude dans le ventre et se dégagea. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Rogue sortit du cercle et leva la main au dessus de sa tête en parlant dans une langue que Neville ne connaissait pas. Il était de toute façon trop occupé à courir dans toute la pièce, Loki et l'autre garde à ses trousses, pendant que Pandémont et son professeur se jetaient des sortilèges dévastateurs.

Il eut à un moment l'occasion de voir Pandémont jeter à Rogue ce qui ressemblait à une boule de feu (sauf qu'elle était verte). Rogue se baissa et la boule de feu le frola avant de frapper de plein fouet le garde anonyme qui accompagnait Loki et qui se précipita hors de la pièce, transformé en torche humaine.

Alors que Loki refermait sa main sur le col de la tunique de Neville, ils entendirent tous les deux un hurlement effroyable. Pandémont se tenait le visage dans les mains, et du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Puis, toujours les mains collés à la figure, le baron se précipita comme un fou vers la fenêtre la plus proche et se jeta au travers. Loki lacha immédiatement Neville, les yeux exhorbités, pour voir dans quel état son maître avait attéri. Rogue, pendant ce temps, se dirigea vers Neville et le prit par le bras.

"Ne restons pas là, petit crétin."

Loki s'était redressé et éloigné de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, tout pâle.

"Il il est mort!"

Rogue leva un sourcil.

"C'était un peu le but, en fait. À présent, si vous ne voulez pas subir la colère d'un terrible sorcier, je vous conseille d'oublier tout cela."

Rogue conduisit Neville hors de la salle, et ils parcoururent ensemble les couloirs presque déserts. Les domestiques se reculèrent précipitemment en les voyant. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la cour pavée, un groupe de garde était attroupé autour de la dépouille de Pandémont. Quand ils virent Rogue, ils jetèrent leur pique et leur épée à terre, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage.

Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, le sorcier continua son chemin, Neville sur les talons.

Rogue marchait d'un pas rapide sans dire un mot, et Neville ne savait trop que faire. Rogue devait être furieux, bien qu'ils s'en soient tirés à bon compte

Alors que le château du baron disparaissait à l'horizon, Neville balbutia:

"Eh, merci d'être venu me chercher"

Rogue se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui colla une paire de claques magistrale qui laissa le garçon tout pantelant.

"Comme si j'avais le choix, espèce de misérable imbécile. Comment avez-vous pu Vous êtes désespérément stupide!"

Les joues blafardes de Rogue avaient pris une vilaine teinte rouge et Neville était au bord des larmes.

"Je Ce n'était pas de ma faute! Ils ont utilisé un sortilège! Je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était avant qu'il soit trop tard!"

Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant, puis haussa les épaules.

"Bien sûr, je n'allais pas m'attendre à ce que vous puissiez contrer un sortilège. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un sorcier, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne sais pas comment utiliser la magie dans cemonde, rétorqua Neville, qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour. Oui, je ne suis peut-être pas très doué, mais vous n'avez pas fait grand chose pour empêcher ça! À quoi ça sert de me dire d'être prudent, si c'est pour me laisser sans défense ensuite?"

Pendant un instant, Neville crut qu'il allait se prendre une autre gifle, mais Rogue se contenta de reprendre sa route.

Arrivé à un bosquet, Neville découvrit Bellatrix attelée à la carriole.

"Salut, Bellatrix, tu m'as manqué" fit Neville en caressant sa crinière.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui et se retourna. C'était seulement Rogue, qui le regardait avec un mince sourire.

"Bellatrix? Vous devriez avoir honte d'insulter cette pauvre bête, Londubat, quand elle s'astreint à trimballer votre carcasse à travers tout le pays. Maintenant, montez et taisez-vous."

Neville ne se la fit pas dire deux fois. Finalement, la réaction de Rogue avait été moins pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et Pandémont n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

"Que va-t-il arriver aux habitants de la baronnie, maintenant?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Neville.

Rogue saisit les rênes et fit avancer Bellatrix.

"Je n'en sais rien et pour tout dire, je m'en moque. Je ne crois pas que Pandémont ait eu de la famille, alors peut-être qu'un de ses hommes de main, comme ce Loki, assurera sa succession. Ou un baron voisin cherchant à agrandir son territoire."

Il re tomba dans un silence morne et la route défila pendant tout le reste de la journée, sans incident. Neville voyait des paysans travailler dans les champs, sans savoir que leur maître n'était plus. Mais cela faisait-il vraiment une différence pour eux? Ils subiraient de la même façon la tyrannie de son successeur, qui se montrerait peut-être moins allumé que Pandémont, mais qui pouvait le dire?

Ils quittèrent les terres du baron en début de soirée et montèrent le camp un peu plus tard. Rogue avait l'air de nouveau dans un sale état, tremblant et transpirant, si bien que Neville, sans oser lui demander ce qu'il avait, entreprit de préparer (et de brûler) le repas, mais Rogue ne lui enfit presque pas reproche, ce qui inquiéta encore plus son élève. Finalement, Rogue farfouilla maladroitement dans un des sacs pour en sortir une poignée de feuilles que le vieux nomade lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt pour la faire infuser. Lorqu'il eut bu la préparation, ses tremblements s'aténuèrent légèrement.

"Vous n'avez pas tenu compte de ce qu'a dit Pandémont au sujet de mon oncle, n'est-ce pas? Fit tout à coup Rogue.

Pris au dépourvu Neville secoua la tête.

"Ce n'était pas Il a été envoyé à Azkaban pour contrebande, vous comprennez Mais il n'était pas mauvais, pas du tout! Il m'emmenait de l'Autre Côté parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de petite taille pour s'introduire dans des endroits où lui même ne pouvait pas aller Mais ce Lui, au moins, il ne me frappait jamais, alors j'aimais bien partir avec lui, même si ça signifiait laisser ma mère seule avec mon père."

Neville comprit soudain que si l'infusion réduisait le problème de tremblements, un des effets secondaires devait être le besoin irrépressible de s'épancher Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Rogue se rende compte qu'il lui avait raconté sa vie quand ses effets se seraient dissipés.

"Euh Je crois que je vais dormir" marmonna Neville.

Rogue ne parut pas l'avoir entendu et se contentait de fixer le vide devant lui. Le Gryffondor s'enroula dans sa couverture, espérant que tout serait oublié le lendemain. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de l'état second de Rogue pour l'interroger au sujet de ses parents? Encore une occasion de loupée


	9. Jaerdett

****

Disclaimer et rating: idem

****

Clem: Merci pour la review! Alors voilà, je continue

****

Cassy-15: j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre à la hauteur du reste!

****

Drago Malefoy: oui, c'est l'effet secondaire des feuilles, ce besoin de s'épancher. Pandémont est mort, mais nos amis ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

****

Chimgrid: Tu finiras bien par savoir ce qu'à Rogue lais quand? Eh, Eh

****

Belial: non, pas d'aventure entre Rogue et Alice. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, toute la vérité sur la nature exacte de leur relation, c'est dans ma fic précédente, Une carrière à risques

****

Ayako: désolée si ça t'a déçue, je ne me suis inspirée des Arendais unique ment pour le schém baron dans château/serfs trimant dans les champs, rien de plus (et puis, c'est coton à écrire l'Arendais!). C'est vrai que le combat est court, mais je dois dire que sur ce coup j'avais pas tropd'idée à part le lancé classique de boules de feu. Quant à la peur de Rogue envers Pandémont, c'est allusif, mais je pense qu'on peut comprendre: Rogue a été kidnappé enfant par le baron alors que lui et son oncle s'était aventuré sur ses terres, et l'oncle de Rogue est allé sortir son neveu de là, mais entre temps, Pandémont avait pratiqué sur lui des expériences magiques traumatisantes (vous imaginez entièrement ce que vous voulez); Rogue adulte a à nouveau eu affaire à Pandémont et s'en est sorti de justesse grâce cette fois à Kerenn. Pas de quoi avoir de supers souvenirs.

****

Chapitre 9

Jaerdett

De nouveau en équilibre sur les sacs de provisions, Neville fixait Rogue en train de mener la carriole sur une petite route défoncée. Le maître des potions l'avait réveillé à peine une heure auparavant, et la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Rogue n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pris son tour de garde pendant la nuit, mais c'était contenter de lui marmoner de se dépêcher, qu'il voulait arriver à Jaerdett avant la nuit.

Neville avait bien remarqué que Rogue évitait de le regarder en face. Sans doute son professeur connaissait-il les effets secondaires de l'infusion qu'il avait pris la veille au soir, mais ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Neville regrettait d'autant plus, à présent, de ne pas l'avoir questionné sur ses parents.

Son esprit était partagé. D'un côté, bien qu'il détestât Rogue, il espérait que la mystérieuse maladie de ce dernier passerait vite, car il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être livré à lui-même dans un monde pareil. De l'autre, il espérait que le Serpentard aurait rapidement une nouvelle crise, assez violente pour justifier un nouveau recours à l'infusion-vérité, qui laisserait une chance à Neville de mener son enquête.

Neville s'interrogeait aussi sur ce qu'il se passait dans son monde, et ses pensées étaient loin d'être réjouissante: Dumbledore avait sans doute envoyé quelqu'un chercher sa grand-mère chez Mrs Marchblank pour la mettre en sécurité. Mais elle devait se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet, si elle le savait seul sur les routes d'un monde moyennageux avec pour seule compagnie le prof le plus irrascible de l'histoire de Poudlard

Neville ne s'était plaint qu'une fois auprès de sa grand-mère, à la fin de sa première année, de l'attitude qu'avait Rogue à son égard. La vieille femme l'avait sèchement envoyé sur les roses, lui faisant remarquer que son professeur savait certainement très bien comment faire rentré du plomb dans la cervelle d'un jeune étourdi comme lui, et que Franck n'apprecierait surement pas de savoir qu'il avait engendré un petit pleurnichard.

Tout le monde voulait qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses parents, et particulièrement de Franck. Sa Grand-mère, son grand-oncle Algie, même _Rogue_ bon sang, si toutefois il avait dit la vérité à Kerenn.

Neville avala sa salive, le regard toujours fixé sur Rogue. Et soudain, il n'y tint plus. Qu'est-ce que pouvait faire Rogue, lui flanquer une autre gifle?

"Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens qui s'attendent à ce que je sois au même niveau que mon père me le dépeignent comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel? S'il était exceptionnel, c'est impossible d'être à sa hauteur, non?"

Rogue se retourna brusquement, stoppant net Bellatrix dans sa marche. Neville nota qu'il avait l'air crevé, avec des cernes et un teint encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire.

"Qui vous a dit qu'il était exceptionnel? Votre grand-mère? Vous ne savez pas que tous les garçons sont exceptionnels aux yeux de leurs parents? Enfin presque tous?

- C'est surtout elle qui m'en a parlé, bien sûr, avoua Neville, mais vous même Ou alors vous avez menti à Kerenn."

Rogue étrécit les yeux.

"Alors, on rejoue les curieux, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien je vais vous en parler, de vos parents. Libre à vous de me croire ensuite ou pas, mais ne me posez plus de questions après ça, compris? J'ai connu vos parents après ma sortie de Poudlard, ils avaient deux ou trois ans de plus que moi. Nous étions membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, au service de Dumbledore. Nous avons mené quelques missions ensemble, je leur ai sauvé la vie, ils ont sauvé la mienne, etc. Et si Franck et Alice étair exceptionnels, ça ne tenait pas uniquement au fait qu'ils étaient de puissants sorciers. Ils étaient capables de voir au-delà de Du point où la plupart des gens préféraient s'arrêter de regarder."

Neville resta silencieux, digérant ce que Rogue venait de lui dire. Bien sûr, il savait que ses parents avaient été très proches de Dumbledore avant leur aggression, et Rogue remplissait à l'évidence des missions de confiance auprès du directeur, la dernière en date étant de l'amener sain et sauf à Poudlard pour la rentrée des classes. Mais c'étai vraiment étrange de penser que Rogue avait pu cotoyer ses parents, qu'ils aient pu mutuellement se sauver la vie.

"Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous soyez un nouveau Franck Londubat, reprit Rogue. Mais il y a de quoi être consterné de voir que vous êtes à peu près incapable de faire vos lacets tout seul. Vous avez accompagné Potter au Ministère. Vous avez paraît-il été capable de lancer des sorts de défense (Rogue eut un rictus, se rappelant surement l'épisode de l'épouvantard). Vous n'êtes donc pas complètement ahuri. Pourquoi ne vous secouez-vous pas un peu une bonne fois pour toutes?"

Neville le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte:

"Mais C'est que, euh" balbutia-t-il.

Rogue eut un grognement de mépris et fit claquer les rênes pour faire redémarrer Bellatrix.

---

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Neville vit des remparts se profiler à l'horizon de la grande plaine qu'il traversait.

"C'est Jaerdett? On est bientôt arrivé, alors?" demanda-t-il.

Il avait ressassé les révélations de Rogue pendant ces dernières heures, jusqu'à en avoir la tête prête à exploser, et tout changement de sujet était le bienvenue.

"Les distances sont trompeuses, rétorqua Rogue sans se retourner. Nous n'y serons que dans la soirée. Nous trouverons une auberge dans le coin et nous y passerons deux jours, histoire de refaire le pein de provisions. Nous ne sommes pas en retard, bien au contraire. En fait, passer par les terres de Pandémont nous a fait gagner quelques jours."

Neville ne parvint pas à cacher son enthousiasme.

"Dormir dans une auberge? Vraiment cool, un bon lit me manque."

Rogue ricana: "Et un bon bain ne vous ferait pas de mal non plus."

__

Pas comme à toi, monsieur Allergique-à-l'hygiène pensa Neville, vexé.

C'était frustrant de voir Jaerdett si proche et de ne s'en approcher qu'aussi lentement. Enfin, ils parvinrent aux portes imposantes de la cité. Une foule de carrioles, de piétons et de cavaliers se pressaient, s'insultant, se bousculant, ou échangeant des saluts amicaux.

Rogue eut du mal à mener la carriole dans les rues grouillantes de monde. Neville profita du temps que dura le trajet pour regarder autour de lui. Partout, des étals de commerçants, des gens qui s'interpellaient Des cavaliers noblement habillés jetaient hors de leur passage des piétons à l'air plus humble

Enfin, Rogue pénétra dans la cour d'un large établissement, portant une enseigne représentant une licorne. Un palefrenier se précipita aussitôt vers eux.

"Maître Mohune, cela faisait longtemps! Vous n'êtes pas venu l'année dernière! Faut-il vous faire préparer votre chambre habituelle?"

Rogue descendit lentement de la carriole et s'appuiya dessus.

"Hmm, non, il me faudrait une chambre à deux lits. Je voyage à présent avec mon apprenti."fit-il en désignant Neville.

Celui-ci compléta en pensée ce que Rogue alouta inévitablement après: _gentil, mais désespérément attardé._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville était dans une bassine remplie d'eau chaude, tandis que Rogue discutait avec l'aubergiste du repas qu'il souhaitait avoir le soir, dans la chambre à côté. Jamais Neville ne s'était senti aussi bien depuis le début du voyage. Pandémont lui semblait avoir été rencontré des siècles auparavant, et non pas la veille. En se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Neville avait eut la surprise de sa vie en contemplant son visage aminci, bruni par le soleil d'été (ce qui rendait le teint pâle de Rogue encore plus étrange par contraste) et agrémenté d'un fin duvet. Il allait falloir emprunter le rasoir de Rogue, et essayer de ne pas s'égorger avec.

Lorsque Neville sortit de la salle de bain, un valet s'empressa d'aller changer l'eau pour que le maître des potions puisse à son tour en profiter. Ce dernier était attablé devant un plat chaud et une pinte de bière. Neville s'empressa de le rejoindre.

"Demain, j'irais faire un tour en ville, vous pourrez faire la grasse matinée," déclara Rogue entre deux bouchées. Vous pourrez aussi vous balader en ville, à condition de ne pas vous éloigner de la Grand-rue. Jaerdett est une ville riche, mais même une ville riche a ses quartiers qu'il faut éviter."

Neville hôcha la tête, encore plus enthousiaste que quand il avait appris qu'il passerait deux nuits dans une auberge. Il allait avoir droit à un peu d'autonomie! Rogue ne serait quasiment pas sur son dos pendant la journée de demain!

Neville se souvint alors que le lendemain n'était autre que le jour de son anniversaire Sans doute que personne ne le lui souhaiterait, pensa-t-il, son humeur retombant immédiatement. Mais que ça tombe juste pendant sa journée de détente était déjà bien en soi


	10. Un anniversaire mouvementé

****

Disclaimer et rating: comme d'hab'

****

Cassy-15: oh, ne désespère pas pour l'anniversaire de Neville

****

Drago Malefoy: merci pour ta review!

****

Neyarchess:pas forcément une bourde Mais tu verras!

****

Nyx:Merci!

****

Khalan: Merci!

****

Ayako: Hmm, un nécessaire à potions Pas le plus indiqué, mais t'en fais pas, il trouvera bien autre chose!

****

Nelja: contente de te voir de retour. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

****

Chapitre 10

Un anniversaire mouvementé

Neville s'étira en ouvrant un il ensomeillé. Les poutres au-dessus de sa tête étaient éclairées par la lumière du jour, qui entraient en flot par les fenêtres. La matinée devait être déjà bien avancée.

Neville se redressa sur son lit en se grattant le dos et regarda autour de lui. Nulle trace de Rogue, dont la cape qu'il avait négligeamment jetée sur un siège la veille au soir avait également disparu. Sans doute était-il sorti faire des courses.

Alors que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à se laisser retomber sur son matelat moelleux afin de profiter encore plus de sa grâce matinée, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Rogue les bras chargés de paquets et l'air plutôt de mauvaise humeur (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude).

"Ah, vous vous êtes enfin réveillé Londubat? Pas trop tôt. On ne vous a jamais dit que vous ronfliez abominablement?"

Rogue fit tomber ses paquets en vrac sur son lit.

"Et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi, chaque fois que je laisse ce monde quelques mois sans l'honorer de ma présence, les commerçants en profitent pour doubler les prix, sans doute en attendant de me plumer à mon retour?"

Neville ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir que dire. Pas de telles réflexions de bon matin!

"Bon, enfin bref, grogna Rogue en saisissant un livre assez épais du tas de paquet amoncelé sur son matelas, je crois me souvenir que c'est aujourd'hui votre anniversaire. Alors prenez-le, c'est un cadeau."

Neville écarquilla les yeux en tendant la main vers le livre. Rogue, connaître la date de son anniversaire et lui faire un cadeau? Alors, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment été proche de ses parents

"Euh, merci" balbutia le jeune homme.

Il regarda la couverture: _L'herbier des Îles du Nord _.

"Au moins, avec ça, vous me ficherez la paix avec vos questions sur les arbres et les fleurs."

Neville feuilleta le livre, abondamment illustré et plein de notes intéressantes.

"Merci" répéta-t-il avec plus de sincérité.

Rogue haussa les épaules et se renfrogna encore d'avantage, comme s'il voulait que le sujet soit clos.

"Bon, je ressors. Je vais passer un certain temps chez la veuve Thaerenn, l'apothicaire en bas de la rue. Vous pourrez me trouver là en cas de problèmes. Mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous en attirer."

Rogue ressortit immédiatement, ne laissant pas à Neville le temps de dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'attirer des ennuis par un jour pareil Qu'est-ce que croyait Rogue, qu'il aimait ça, se retrouver dans la panade jusqu'au cou à chaque pas qu'il faisait?

Mais Neville était trop excité à l'idée de pouvoir se promener dans Jaerdett pour rester davantage dans son lit à se morfondre. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa tunique, posée sur un tabouret. Une petite bourse était posée sur le tas de vêtements.

Neville l'ouvrit avec curiosité, et vit qu'elle contenait quelques pièces de bronze et un parchemin. Il lut alors le message à l'écriture entortillée.

__

"Connaissant votre comportement de goinfre et n'ayant pas la moindre envie d'aller vous chercher au poste de guet pour vol à l'étalage, voici quelques pièces qui devraient suffir à acheter de quoi vous sustenter pendant la journée. Un jeune homme de 16 ans étant sensé connaître la valeur de l'argent, j'ose vous faire confiance pour ne pas aller dépenser ceci en de mauvais lieux."

Neville se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il avait parfois du mal à savoir si Rogue était sarcastique ou le croyait vraiment aussi obtus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans la rue.

Celle-ci était aussi animée que la veille, encombrée d'étals. Neville examinait avec de grands yeux les divers commerces, et essayait d'ignorer les rires d'une bande de garçons de son âge richement vêtus qui le montraient du doigt, le prenant visiblement pour un péquenot tout frais débarqué de sa campagne.

Neville descendit la rue jusqu'à la grande place, et vit en face de lui un batiment de taille imposante, avec une faction de gardes à ces portes. Sans doute le guet ou la mairie, ou quelque chose de ce genre

La place était encore plus animée que la grande rue. C'était visiblement jour de marché, et les citadins se pressaient dans tous les sens, à part une petite foule attroupée devant des trétaux où des saltimbanques se donnaient en spectacle. Neville les regarda de loin un moment, mais ne s'approcha pas de la foule. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Rogue, il ne venait pas de sortir de l'uf: il savait très bien que pendant que les badeaux s'extasiaient devant les acrobaties, les voleurs s'en donnaient à cur joie. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre l'argent que Rogue lui avait confié dès sa première heure de liberté.

Neville flana encore un moment, avant que son estomac ne se mette à gargouiller. Après tout, il n'avait pas déjeuné, et la matinée était presque finie.

Le jeune garçon avisa alors un vendeur de poulets, qui rotissaient au-dessus d'un feu de bois, répandant une odeur appétissante. Neville se dirigea droit sur lui.

Une minute plus tard, il dévorait à pleine dent une énorme cuisse de poulet bien croustillante, à l'ombre d'un porche, tout en regardant le monde s'activer autour de lui. Tout compte fait, il était en train de passer un très bon anniversaire. Dommage que sa famille ne soit pas là

Soudain, le cur de Neville se figea, et il cligna des yeux, espérant avoir rêvé. Mais il n'y avait malheureusement pas à s'y tromper: Rodolphus Lestrange, vêtu d'une tunique assez semblable à celle de Rogue et sa femme Bellatrix, attifée en paysane, déambulaient entre les trétaux, jetant des coup d'il perçants aux alentours.

Neville se rejeta plus encore dans l'ombre du porche, tout appétit envolé. Comment les Lestrange avaient-ils retrouvé leur trace, puisque Voldemort était sensé ne pas connaître l'autre côté? Avaient-ils déjà trouvé Rogue?

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait immédiatement le prévenir. Impossible de rester à Jaerdett plus longtemps, avec les Lestrange dans les parages.

Neville jeta un coup d'il craintif sur la pace, et vit avec soulagement que les Lestrange fendaient la foule dans la direction opposée. Aussitôt, Neville se précipita dans la grande rue.

"Excusez-moi, mais où se trouve la boutique de la veuve Thaerenn?" demanda-il à un forgeron qui faisait sa pause.

L'homme lui désigna un point tout en bas de la rue. Neville s'y précipita, passant sans s'arrêter devant l'auberge où il logeait, et arriva devant la boutique de l'apothicaire. Fermée!

Comment était-ce possible? Rogue lui avait pourtant dit qu'il allait s'approvisionner chez la veuve, non?

Neville hésita. S'il tambourinait à la porte, il attirerait l'attention Peut-être y avait-il une seconde entrée à l'arrière?

Le gryffondor fit le tour et s'aperçut avec satisfaction qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne.

"Il y a quelqu'un? Ouvrez-moi, c'est une urgence!" cria-t'il en frappant à la porte.

Après un certain temps et d'autres coup, la porte s'entrouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années à l'air dur, mais pas laide dans l'ensemble.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-elle, méfiante, tout en réarrangeant une bretelle de sa robe.

Elle était plutôt débraillée.

"Est-ce que le prof Maître Mohune est ici?" balbutia Neville.

La femme ne se départit pas de son air méfiant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à celui-là? Pourquoi viendrais-tu le chercher ici?

Je suis son apprenti, et il y a un gros problème Il m'a dit qu'il passerait ici un certain temps"

La femme continuait de le fixer d'un sale il, quand une voix s'éleva de l'intérieur de la maison.

"C'est bon, Kera, fais-le entrer. Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne ce qu'il a encore fabriqué en mon absence"

Kera se poussa et Neville se faufila dans l'arrière boutique, pour se trouver en face de Rogue, l'air furieux, en train de reboutonner le col de sa tunique. Neville oublia un moment les Lestrange pour s'attarder sur Kera débraillée, Rogue arrangeant ses vêtements, et les volets clots de la boutique. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là

"Bon, alors, peut-on savoir pour quelle excellente raison vous êtes venu nous interrompre alors que nous étions en train de négocier le prix d'un baril de feuilles de Ghys?"

Kera eut un petit rire.

"Tiens, tu appelles ça comme ça, toi?"

Rogue fronça les sourcils, et Neville reprit ses esprits.

"J'ai vu les Lestrange sur la place du village!".

Rogue sursauta, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Neville continua à raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Quand il eut fini, Rogue avait retrouvé un visage impassible.

"Très bien. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu arriver jusqu'ici, mais c'est secondaire. L'important, c'est que nous ne pouvaons rester ici. Désolé Kera, mais je vais devoir partir plus tôt que prévu."

Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Je viens avec vous" décréta-t-elle.

Rogue la foudroya du regard.

"Pas question. Tout ceci ne te concerne pas, et ces gens sont dangereux, alors"

Kera se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Alors rien du tout, Mohune! Tu m'as toujours caché des choses, et tu ne pourras pas tout le temps te défiler. De plus, je ne vous encombrerais pas, bien au contraire. Je connais la région comme ma poche."

Neville sentit que la dispute risquait de durer un moment, et perdre du temps était contre-indiqué. Mais Rogue sembla soudain changer d'avis.

"Très bien. Avec le garçon, je retourne à l'auberge chercher nos affaires, et tu nous y rejoins quand tu auras pris le nécessaire pour le voyage"

Kera hocha la tête.

"Et n'essaie pas de me fausser compagnie, Mohune"

Moins d'un quart d'heure après, Neville et Rogue étaient dans la cours de l'auberge, et Kera ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, en tunique et un baluchon sur l'épaule.

Alors que la carriole sortait dans la grande rue, Rogue poussa un juron. Neville suivit son regard et vit les Lestrange, un peu plus haut, qui semblaient discuter avec un commerçant, lui demandant bien évidemment s'il avait vu des gens correspondant au signalement de Rogue et Neville..

Rogue tourna la tête et avisa un mendiant qui faisait la manche un peu plus loin.

"Eh, toi! Tu veux gagner un peu d'argent? demanda Rogue en sortant une pièce d'or de sa poche. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire"

Une seconde plus tard, le mendiant se précipita vers le couple pour leur dire qu'il avait vu deux personnes correspondant à ceux qu'ils cherchaient, quittant la ville par la porte Est. Aussitôt, les Lestrange partirent en courant dans la direction indiquée. Alors qu'ils fendaient la foule en bousculant tout le monde, Rogue se leva sur la carriole et les désigna du doigt:

"Aux voleurs!" hurla-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

Le regard des habitants passa de Rogue qui trépignait aux Lestrange courant sans se douter que c'étaient d'eux qu'on parlait, et en virent évidemment à une conclusion logique. Ils prirent aussitôt les Mangemorts en chasse, espérant une récompense.

"Et voilà! On devra avoir une avance confortable." fit Rogue avec satisfaction.


	11. Kera

**Disclaimer**** et rating :** idem

**Drago**** Malefoy :** merci pour la review. Tu en apprendras plus sur Kira dans ce chapitre.

**Bunny** tu auras la réponse à tes questions, mais pas dans l'immédiat…

**Satya**merci ! Du coup, voilà la suite !

**Lady Volderine :** oui, il y a un peu du Talisman là-dedans. Mais pas de doubles ! (Au fait, tu ne trouves pas que la description physique de Morgan d'Orris fait un peu penser à Rogue ?

**Cassy-15 :** merci beaucoup !

**Chimgrid**eh oui, il s'amuse bien, Severus. Pas longtemps, hélas

**Nelja** c'est vrai qu'en situant l'action dans un autre monde, on perd un peu du charme du monde de Poudlard, et les Lestrange tombent à pic pour rappeler l'enjeu. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Chapitre 11**

**Kera**

Pour une fois, Bellatrix-la-jument, pressée il est vrai par Rogue, s'activa un peu et bientôt, Jaerdett fut loin derrière eux.

Neville, perché à sa place habituelle à côté de Kera, ne cessait de regarder par dessus son épaule, s'attendant presque à voir les Lestrange les talonner.

Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, il se réveillait dans un lit confortable et recevait un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Rogue! Si le grimoire d'herbologie n'avait pas pesé aussi lourd dans le sac qu'il portait en bandouillère, le garçon aurait cru avoir rêvé…

Mais surtout, une question le taraudait. Comment les Lestrange étaient-ils arrivés ici?

"Prof… Maître Mohune, commença Neville en jetant un coup d'œil à Kera, est-ce que vous sauriez… Comment les Lestrange ont pu arriver jusqu'ici? Vous aviez dit que seuls…"

Rogue tourna la tête tout en faisant encore claquer ses rênes pour que Bellatrix-la-jument se dépêche.

"Que seuls Dumbledore, moi et quelques langues-de-plomb connaissaient l'existence de ce monde… Eh bien il faut croire que je me suis tromp…"

Rogue s'interrompit soudain, comme s'il avait une révélation.

"Rookwood, bien sûr! Il était langue de plomb… Même s'il n'a pas travaillé sur l'étude de l'Autre Côté, il aurait très bien pu avoir des renseignements dessus… Mais ça n'explique pas tout. Même en connaissant l'existence de l'Autre Côté, comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il pu deviner que c'est là que nous nous serions réfugiés?"

Neville vit que son professeur avait l'air inquiet à présent. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Et si d'autres membres de l'Ordre que Dumbledore savaient qu'ils allaient tenter de rejoindre Poudlard par cette voie là? L'un d'eux avait-il bavardé?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Autre Côté?" fit Kera avec mauvaise humeur.

Rogue lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"Je croyais que tu étais sensé ne pas nous encombrer? Figure-toi que les personnes qui n'ont de cesse de poser des questions indiscrètes sont à mes yeux très encombrantes."

Ce fut autour de Kera de prendre un air méchant.

"Tiens, voyez-vous ça. Monsieur débarque toutes les semaines des quatre jeudis, reste deux jours puis par sans laisser d'adresse, et monte sur ses grands chevaux dès qu'on lui pose une question simple. Tu es plutôt intéressant Mohune. Mais tu as tort de me prendre pour une idiote qui acceptera tous tes mensonges sans rien dire. Tu m'as fait croire que tu venais de Telimpseth alors que tu n'en as pas l'accent. Tu m'as fait croire que…"

Rogue détourna le regard.

"Oh, la ferme! grogna-t-il. Comme si ça te dérangeait avant! La seule raison pour laquelle tu nous accompagnes, c'est parce que tu t'ennuyais dans ton échoppe miteuse, certainement pas pour nous aider. Alors tes leçons de morale, je m'assieds dessus."

Neville aurait vraiment donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver ailleurs. Visiblement, les relations entre Rogue et Kera n'avaient rien de très romantiques. Sans doute n'étaient-ils qu'un passe-temps l'un pour l'autre. Et ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Qui, après tout, pourrait tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Rogue? Quant à Kera, il ne la trouvait pas particulièrement sympathique non plus.

Le voyage continua en silence, les deux adultes boudant chacun dans leur coin. Rogue quitta la route principale pour faire détour sur détour par des petits chemins discrets, et continua à faire avancer la jument après le coucher du soleil. Il finit tout de même par arrêter la carriole et ses occupants descendirent, toujours dans un silence hostile.

Chacun prit son tour de garde, et Neville parvint à ne pas s'endormir. L'idée de voir Bellatrix Lestrange l'assassiner pendant son sommeil était une motivation suffisante pour qu'il garde les yeux ouverts…

Le lendemain, Rogue et Kera ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Le Maître des Potions brisa finalement le silence pesant.

"Prenez de l'avance avec la carriole, je vais effacer un peu les traces que nous avons faîtes hier. Je vous rejoins."

Kera prit les rênes sans lui adresser un regard. Neville commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, mais à présent, il aurait préféré être seul avec lui. Après tout, ce dernier s'était grandement humanisé pendant ces derniers jours. Mais voilà que cette bonne femme s'incrustait, et ne faisait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Ils s'éloignèrent de leur campement, laissant Rogue en arrière. Lorsqu'ils furent à une certaine distance, Kera se mit à vituperer:

"Non, mais quel abruti! Ah, quand tout va bien, là, il est aimable! Mais s'il ne comprend pas que je connais bien mieux le coin que lui et qu'il ne sèmera pas les Lestrange sans mon aide… Il pourrait me faire confiance et me dire de quoi il retourne, plutôt que me traiter comme la dernière des potiches."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil insistant à Neville, sans doute dans l'attente qu'il lui raconte tout. Mais le Gryffondor n'était pas si attardé que Rogue avait dû le lui dire…

"Si vous ne l'aimez pas, pourquoi est-ce que… euh… vous le fréquentez?"

Kera eut un reniflement méprisant.

"Oh, je ne l'aime pas, mais tu crois que c'est vraiment important? Je me suis retrouvée veuve il y a presque quinze ans, juste après m'être mariée. Et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'est qu'un homme m'épouse à nouveau. Alors je me suis occupée de l'échoppe, et j'ai envoyé balader tous les petits crétins qui voulaient me conduire à l'autel. Et ensuite, Mohune a débarqué de je-ne-sais-où, il était juste passé pour acheter des plantes, mais… Eh bien, il n'était pas comme les autres bonshommes, toujours à se vanter et essayer de m'impressionner… Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de me mettre le grappin dessus. On y trouvait chacun notre compte. Franchement, tu crois que lui, il m'aime?"

Neville secoua la tête. Non, c'était trop dur d'imaginer Rogue aimer sincèrement quelqu'un.

"J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas clair, mais je lui ai fait confiance. Il pourrait faire de même, non?"

Neville, ignorant pourquoi, se sentit le besoin de justifier la conduite de son professeur:

"Il fait un métier très dangereux. C'est normal qu'il soit méfiant…"

Kera ricana méchamment.

"Un métier dangereux? Et lequel, s'il te plait?"

Neville se rendit compte qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.

"Mais, eh bien… apothicaire…"

La femme eut un ricanement méprisant. Au grand soulagement de Neville, Rogue les rejoignit peu de temps après.

"Je pense avoir bien effacé nos traces, grogna-t-il, tout essouflé. Bon, Kera, passe-moi les rênes."

Mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Pourquoi? Tu estimes être le seul à pouvoir conduire cette charrette? Je ne me suis pas bien débrouillée jusque là? Vas-y, dis le contraire!"

Neville remarqua que Rogue avait retrouvé son air mal-en-point. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et un filet de sueur recouvrait son visage.

"Écoute, Kera, je ne suis pas d'humeur…"

Mais il s'interrompit, et comme Neville s'y attendait, se prit la tête dans les mains en tremblotant de plus belle.

"Eh, Mohune, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" lança Kera avec une légère inquiétude.

Rogue essaya de s'appuyer à la carriole mais trébucha et s'étala par terre.

"Rien ne m'arrive! Ttt… tout vvv…va bb…bien!" gémit-il entre deux claquements de dents.

Neville et Kera descendirent pour l'aider à se relever.

"Laissez-moi, je me débrouille…" continua de gémir Rogue en essayant de les éloigner.

Kera le remit fermement sur ses pieds et le fit monter à l'arrière de la charrette avec l'aide de Neville.

Rogue se roula aussitôt en boule en continuant de gémir. Neville était terrifié. L'état de son professeur était encore plus catastrophique qu'avant, les Lestrange étaient à leur recherche…

Kera fit repartir la carriole et Neville, après être resté un moment auprès de Rogue, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Vous êtes apothicaire, vous devriez avoir un remède à lui donner, non?"

Kera n'avait l'air que très moyennement émue par l'état de Rogue.

"Faudrait déjà que je sache ce qu'il a. J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux!"

Neville sentit sa patience disparaître.

"Je suis près de lui depuis un moment et je suis en pleine forme!"

Kera eut un nouveau ricanement.

"Oui, mais si tu t'étais tenu près de lui autant que moi?"

Neville rougit fortement et retourna auprès de Rogue. Décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout cette femme.


	12. Maladie et Magie

Disclaimer et rating: idem

Nelja: tu pourras enfin vérifier si ton hypothèse est exacte!

Cassy-15: merci pour la review! Voilà la suite

Bunny: merci pour ta longue review, voici quelques réponses aux questions!

Lady Volderine: pour Morgan d'Orris, c'est sûr, il est affreux, mais je pensais à sa tête: pâle, de long cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules, des dents jaunes mal plantées... Pour la maladie de Rogue, fin du mystère.

Ayako: merci pour la review! Enfin, la raison pour laquelle Rogue est malade (qui a dit: pas trop tôt?)

Neyarchess: en effet, place à l'action!

Chimgrid: contente que tu aimes Kera, dans l'ensemble ça a été bien reçu

**Chapitre 12 **

Maladie et magie

Kera continua de mener la carriole d'un bon train,tandis que Neville restait à côté de Rogue, dont l'état ne s'était pas arrangé le moins du monde. Le Gryffondor se souvint de l'infusion que son professeur avait prise quelques jours plus tôt, et qui avait semblé le remettre en meilleure forme. Ce n'était que des herbes bouillies. Même lui arriverait à préparer le mélange...

"Professeur? souffla Neville à l'oreille de Rogue, quelle est la plante que vous avez utilisée l'autre jour? Kera ou moi pourrions vous la faire infuser..."

Rogue lui jeta un regard éteint et voilé, et Neville n'était pas certain qu'il eût compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

"J'ai mal partout..."marmonna-t-il finalement, en se passant une main tremblante devant les yeux.

Neville ne sut que dire, puis insista: "Peutêtre que Kera pourra vous aider... De quoi souffrez-vous?"

Le Maître des potions mit encore un moment à répondre.

"Peut pas m'aider... Rien à faire... Juste...Dans le sac, là... Les feuilles de Ghis..."

Comme si parler lui demandait trop d'efforts, Rogue se laissa retomber dans la torpeur.

Neville ouvrit le sac que Rogue lui avait montré du doigt et reconnut les plantes que rogue avait utiliser auparavant.

"Eh, Kera! lança timidement le garçon. Je pense que faire infuser ça lui fera du bien."

Kera arrêta Bellatrix-la-jument et examina les feuilles, une expression dubitative sur le visage.

"Mouis, ce genre d'herbes peut faire diminuer des spasmmes mais c'est tout...S'il a quelque chose de vraiment graveça ne résoudra pas son problème. Ici, on s'en sert surtout dans les interrogatoiresça délie les langues..."

La jeune femme conduisit la charrette à l'abri des arbres et descendit un chaudron et un seau.

"Vas chercher de l'eau, il y a un ruisseau par là," grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de Neville en lui jetant le seau.

Elle et Rogue ne s'aimaient peutêtre pas d'amour tendre, n'empêche, question relation humaine, ils s'étaient trouvés, pensa Neville en s'éloignant.

Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Rogue seul avec Kera. Elle pouvait prétendre connaître parfaitement la région, si les Lestrange lui tombait dessus maintenant, elle n'y pourrait pas grand chose...

Il revint rapidement, le seau débordant presque, et kera prépara les herbes. Neville restait à côté de Rogue, bien décidé à ce que Kera ne profite pas des effets que la potion aurait sur le serpentard pour lui poser des questions indiscrètes.

Celle-ci dut parfaitement deviner ce qu'il avait en tête, parce qu'une fois que Rogue eut absorbé l'infusion, elle jeta à Neville un regard noir et retourna vers la carriole.

"On ferait mieux de repartir, "lança-t-elle.

Neville dut se débrouiller pour hisser Rogue dans la carriole. Les tremblements du malade avait fortement diminué, mais il ne resplendissait pas de santé pour autant.

Alors qu'ils reprennaient leur vitesse de croisière, Neville ne put s'empêcher de demander à Rogue:

"Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous avez? Sans doute qu'on peut vous soigner..."

Rogue eut un petit rire amer.

"Non, on ne peut pas. Je vais mourir, Londubat. Je pensais juste... Eh bien, j'étais certain d'être assez en forme pour renplir cette mission mais visiblement...Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû me la confier..."

Neville avala péniblement sa salive.

"Si je n'avais pas eu à affronter Pandémont, j'aurais peutêtre tenu le coup, mais... Vous vous êtes sans doute demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé la magie lorsque les brigands nous ont attaqué, alors qu'un petit éclair au-dessus de leur tête les aurait fait décamper tout de suite... Mais faire de la magie ici demande bien plus d'énergie qu'un duel à l'épée..."

Neville ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi, en effet, Rogue avait préféré risquer un coup d'épée de la part des détrousseurs plutôt que de les effrayer avec un tour de magie. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la réponse, il se sentait atrocement coupable. Sans sa stupidité, Rogue n'aurait jamais eu à affronter Pandémont. Mais il était déjà gravement malade avant... La magie n'avait fait que l'affaiblir davantage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez, professeur?" insista le Gryffondor.

Ce n'était peutêtre pas très fair-play de profiter de l'effet secondaire des herbes pour l'interroger, mais Neville était persuadé qu'il y avait un remède à toute maladie. Pour cela, il suffisait de la connaître...

"Rien... de particulier... Quand je suis né...Enfin, avant... Ma famille était très pauvre, et en plus mon père...Enfin, ma mère a eu une grossesse difficile et l'accouchement ne s'est pas très bien passé. Un guérisseur m'a examiné, et j'avais toute sorte de problème de santé. Il a dit alors que j'avais une espérance de vie de quarante ans."

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. Il ne savait pas l'âge exact de Rogue, mais celui-ci devait être proche de la quarantaine.

"Le guérisseur a ajouté, poursuivit Rogue d'une voix sourde, que si je menais une vie saine et sans privation, je pourrais espérer vivre plus longtemps, mais..."

Rogue eut un horrible rictus.

"Se faire tout le temps taper dessus par son père, crever de faim et recevoir des doloris à longueur de journée n'est pas la vie la plus saine qui soit."

Neville ne savait que dire. Un moment, il pensa que l'infusion faisait délirer son professeur mais non, ce n'était pas dans ses propriétés. Plutôt de dire ce qu'on avait sur le coeur, même sans le vouloir.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, professeur, dit maladroitement Neville. Vous allez vous sentir un peu mieux aec un peu de repos. Je suis sûr que vous remplirez votre mission."

Mais Rogue ne semblait plus l'écouter. Il s'était enveloppé dans sa cape et cherchait visiblement le sommeil. Neville alla se rasseoir aux côtés de Kera. Celle-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil

"Alors comme ça, il pense qu'il va mourir? Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que vous racontiez, mais c'est tout de même bien dommage..."Neville resta silencieux, pendant que la carriole progerssait. Il remuait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis le début du voyage: Rogue, ami de ses parents, quelqu'un en qui Dumbledore avait toute confiance, quelqu'un qui avait mené une vie particulièrement horrible...

Bien sûr, il le craignait toujours et ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Rogue n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il s'en donnait l'air. Il ne méritait absolument pas de mourir de cette façon. Mais recevait-on toujours ce que l'on méritait?

"Pas vraiment", pensa le Gryffondor en faisant un bond gigantesque sur son siège, alors que les Lestrange au complet, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rastaban, l'air plutôt mal en point, mais furieux, surgissaient d'un buisson devant eux, suivit d'un jeune homme blond athlétique que Neville n'avait jamais vu.

"Comme on se retrouve!" ricana Bellatrix avec un sourire dément.

Rastaban, Rodolphus et l'inconnu tenaient chacun à la main une épée, et Bellatrix pointait une dague vers Neville et Kera. Cette dernière, d'un geste rapide, en sortit égalemment une de sa ceinture.

"Ohà ta place, ma jolie, je resterais en dehors de ça!" gloussa Bellatrix.

Mais Kera ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle avait le regard braqué sur le jeune homme blond.

"Berk? C'est toi qui les a amenés ici?" fit-elle avec dégoût.

Le blond, qui jusque-là avait affiché un sourire satisfait, se renfrogna.

"Je m'appelle Perk, et non Berk. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est moi qui les ai aidés à vous retrouver. Je t'ai vu t'enfuir avec ce crétin graisseux de Mohune, et quand on a amené au poste du Guet ces trois-là pour vol et qu'ils ont expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas des voleurs mais qu'ils cherchaient ce Mohune, au fait, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça, tu le savait, au moins? et un garçon, j'ai aussitôt payé leur caution. J'avais vu la direction que vous preniez et en temps que grand veneur du prévôt, je sais suivre une piste. Alors pendant que les Lestrange s'occuperont de ces deux étrangers, toi, tu vas gentiment m'accompagner à l'autel."

Kera eut un rictus méprisant que Neville, malgré sa panique, ne pt qu'associer à celui de Rogue.

"Dans tes rêves, Berk. Vous avez encore le temps de faire demi-tour, tous les quatre!"

Les Lestrange et Perk rugirent de rire. Neville avait sorti son couteau de sa poche. Lui et Kera étaient perdu. Et Rogue aussi, qui agonisait à l'arrière.

Le gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui et vit que son professeur s'était reveillé et farfouillait dans un sac, dont il sortit un sachet de graines rouges. Après un instant d'hésitation, il en avala une.

"Alors, Londubat, tu croyais nous échapper? fit Bellatrix avec jubilation. Tu auras plus de chance que tes parents, cependant. Tu vas seulement mourir, après tout133; Et où est ce traître de Rogue? Le Seigneur a été furieux d'apprendre qu'il était vraiment fidèle à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, quand cette pauvre Hestia Jones a fini par cracher le morceau. Elle est morte peu après, mais c'était suffisant. Quand elle a dit que toi et Rogue alliez rejoindre Poudlard par l'Autre Côté, Rookwood a fait immédiatement le lien avec les travaux de ses collègues du temps où il travaillait comme langue de plomb. Le Maître a été ravi d'apprendre l'existence de ce monde, riche en opportunités133;"

Elle fit sauter sa dague dans sa main avec satisfaction.

"Au fait, où est Rogue? Il est bien silencieux..."

À ce moment, Rogue se releva et s'approcha de l'endroit où Neville et Kera se tenaient.

"Je suis ici, Bellatrix, fit-il tranquillement. Alors comma ça, vous avez eu Jones? Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous, je vous l'assure."

Neville contempla Rogue avec ahurissement. Quelles étaient les propriétés de ces graines pour qu'il soit sur pied si vite? Et pourquoi ne les avait-il pas pris plus tôt?

Les Lestrange ricanèrent et se précipitèrent sur eux. Rogue engagea le fer avec Perk, tandis que Rodolphus et Bellatrix se jetaient sur Kera. Neville agita saon couteau en direction de Rastaban en imitant le rictus de Rogue, et le mangemort hésita.

Plusieurs hurlements retentirent simultanément: Neville vit Rodolphus se tenir le bras en gémissant et Kera tomber de la carriole, la jambe transpercée. Quant à Perk, il venait de désarmer Rogue. Neville était paralysé d'horreur devant la situation, et si Rastaban ne s'était pas précipité sur son frère pour l'aider, le jeune garçon aurait sans doute vu prématurément la fin du voyage.

Rogue leva alors une main au-dessus de sa tête, une main qui se nimba bientôt d'une lueur blanche dégageant une forte chaleur. Perk, qui s'apprêtait à en finir avec lui, poussa un cri étranglé et prit la fuite. Les Lestrange ouvrirent à leur tour de grands yeux, et Neville comprit qu'ils ignoraient tout de l'usage de la magie dans ce monde133; Ils partirent immédiatement à la suite de Perk, non sans un dernier regard haineux de la part de Bellatrix.

Lorqu'ils disparurent, Rogue laissa retomber sa main, qui retrouva son aspect habituel.

"Comment... Je croyais que ça vous demandait énormément d'énergie..."balbutia Neville.

Rogue hocha la tête, l'air sinistre.

"Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans y être obligé...Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir avec les graines de Perall mais..."

Il fut interrompu par Kera, très pale et qui retenait ses larmes, la jambe en sang.

"Des graines de Perall? Mais...Tu es fou, Mohune?"

Rogue s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

"C'est mon problème. Laisse-moi plutôt m'occuper de ta jambe..."

Kera était trop faible pour discuter et Rogue entreprit de lui faire un garrot pour empêcher une hémorragie. Neville aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'étaient des graines de Perall, mais aucun des adultes ne semblaient d'humeur à lui répondre. Il se souvint de l'herbier que Rogue lui avait offert et alla le consulter. Après l'avoir feuilleté un moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

"_Le Perall est une plante poussant au sud de l'île de Grunn. Ses graines ont la propriété de fournir à son utilisateur de formidables ressources d'énergie pendant une période indéterminée. Souvent utilisées lors des guerres ou des tournois, les graines de Perall sont cependant peu recommandées pour ceux qui ont l'intention de mener une longue vie: une fois leur effet dissipé, l'utilisateur se retrouve dans un état de grande faiblesse, et une détérioration du système nerveux a souvent été constaté..."_

"Londubat!"

Neville releva la tête pour voir Rogue qui le fixait, furieux.

"Vous croyez que c'est le moment de lire? Kera est gravement blessée. Heureusement, elle connaît des fermiers dans les environs qui pourront s'occuper d'elle pendant que nous continuerons notre route. Alors rangez-moi ça, nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Vous vous imaginez peutêtre que les Lestrange ont dit leur dernier mot?"

Alors que Rogue reprenait la direction des opérations, Neville réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lire. Rogue courait un énorme risque en recourant à ce remède. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il n'avait pas puisé dedans assez d'énergie pour faire de la magieà l'heure qu'il était, ils seraient tous morts. Quant aux effets secondaires liés aux graines, eh bien... Rogue était de toute façon condamné, non? pensa le garçon avec une détresse croissante.


	13. La Marque des Ténèbres

**Disclaimer**** et rating :** comme d'hab'

**Bunny: **merci pour la review. Le problème des 133 est réglé. J'ai mis en ligne depuis mac et ça m'a converti les points de suspension en ça…

**Nelja:** si glauque que ça ? Je veux dire plus que ma fic précédente ? Enfin bon, ne perds pas forcément tout espoir non plus…

**Cassy-15 : **merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Drago**** Malefoy : **désolée pour les 133, c'est arrangé… Merci pour la review !

**Lady Volderine :** Rogue allait effectivement lancer un sort assez dévastateur, et même si les autres n'en connaissaient pas la nature exacte, ils n'allaient pas attendre de voir. Voilà la suite !

**Lumos.nocturne: **merci d'être passée !

**Olòrin**** Yavïel : **tu ne penses pas que je vais raconter la fin, lol ?

**Ayako: **vais-je être sadique au point de le tuer ou non ? Eh, eh…

**Chapitre 13**

**La Marque des Ténèbres**

Presque une semaine avait passé depuis que les Lestrange avaient tenté de régler leur compte à Neville et Rogue. Tous deux s'étaient empressés de conduire Kera à la ferme qu'elle leur avait indiquée. C'était un bâtiment isolé, loin de tout axe de circulation ce qui avait présenté quelques difficultés pour amené la blessée, mais ainsi, les Lestrange n'arriverait sans doute pas à la retrouver.

Neville avait eu des sentiments mitigés lorsqu'il avait fallu se séparer d'elle. Il la trouvait antipathique, égoïste et fouineuse, mais elle avait eu l'air de savoir se défendre, et avec des Mangemorts aux trousses, quelqu'un sachant manier le couteau n'était pas malvenue.

Depuis, les deux sorciers avaient avancé d'un bon train, se reposant peu. Neville avait les nerfs à vif, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que les Lestrange refassent leur apparition, mais ils n'avaient pour l'instant donné signe de vie. Ils n'étaient cependant pas la seule source d'inquiétude du Gryffondor.

Neville leva le nez de son herbier pour contempler un instant le dos de Rogue, qui avait repris sa place attitrée à l'avant de la carriole.

Depuis que le professeur s'était administré les fameuses graines, il n'avait plus montré signe de faiblesse, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il resplendissait de santé. Son teint était toujours pâle et cireux, ses joues creuses et il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

Quand est-ce que les graines cesseraient leur effet, laissant Rogue encore plus faible qu'avant ? Neville s'attendait à chaque instant à le voir tomber en syncope, mais rien dans son herbier ne lui indiquait au bout de combien de temps une telle chose se produirait.

Le jeune garçon soupira. Il avait parcouru tout l'ouvrage à la recherche d'une plante pouvant aider Rogue, sans rien trouver. Mais il avait été bien naïf en espérant y trouver quoi que ce soit. Comme si Rogue n'avait pas cherché un remède avant lui. S'il s'estimait condamné, il devait avoir de solides raisons pour cela…

Neville soupira puis sursauta en entendant une branche tomber d'un côté de la route. Lui et Rogue tournèrent vivement la tête, mais ce n'était qu'un bruit comme un autre dans un sous-bois.

« Où en sommes-nous de notre trajet ? » demanda soudain Neville.

Rogue arrêta Bellatrix-la-Jument et sortit de sa poche la carte de l'Autre Côté qu'il avait montré pour la première fois à Neville bien des jours auparavant.

« Nous avons bien avancé, expliqua-t-il en désignant un point très au nord de Jaerdett. Si nous continuons à cette allure, dans moins d'une semaine, nous aurons atteint la porte vers notre monde. »

Neville laissa échapper un bruit de soulagement.

« Nous n'y sommes cependant pas encore, fit sèchement Rogue. Une fois chez nous, il nous restera environ un jour de marche jusqu'à Poudlard. Nous allons devoir passer par des endroits peu fréquenté afin d'éviter les ennuis. Et si à ce moment là les Lestrange sont toujours à nos basques, ils seront à nouveau en mesure d'employer la magie… »

Le Gryffondor hocha gravement la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Il ne serait véritablement en sécurité qu'à Poudlard. Quitter l'Autre Côté n'était qu'une étape.

En début de soirée, Rogue arrêta la carriole dans une clairière. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient aussi tôt mais Neville ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Il était crevé, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il se sentait horriblement sale.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Rogue désigna un coin de la clairière.

« Il y a un ruisseau par ici, ce serait une bonne idée d'en profiter. Ne vous égarez pas cependant et ne vous attirez pas encore des ennuis » grogna-t-il.

Neville partit dans la direction indiqué après avoir pris un morceau de savon et une serviette que Rogue avait acheté à Jaerdett. Peu de temps après, il tomba en effet sur un ruisseau au courant calme. Après l'avoir longé une minute, il tomba sur une espèce de piscine naturelle.

Le jeune homme se débarbouilla avec satisfaction, notant que ses avant-bras laissaient voir un joli bronzage qui contrastait avec le reste de son corps. C'était assez ridicule.

Complètement frigorifié mais de bonne humeur, Neville retourna au campement près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Rogue était en train de disposer un chaudron au dessus d'un feu de bois.

« Pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il en voyant revenir Neville. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez noyé. Enfin, bref. Je vais aller me débarbouiller alors je vous fais confiance pour ajouter les herbes de Spail quand ça commencera à bouillir. »

Neville acquiesça, bien décidé à ne pas gâcher le repas. Il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler sinon. Mais un peu plus tard, alors que des bulles se formaient à la surface du chaudron, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'étaient les herbes de Spail. Après avoir consulté son herbier, il se rendit compte que deux sachets d'herbes correspondaient à la description donnée, mais il ne savait pas lequel était le bon et n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans des expériences…

Prenant les deux sachets sous le bras, il courut jusqu'au ruisseau pour demander à Rogue, s'attendant à une énième remarque acerbe sur son incompétence. Quand il arriva au cours d'eau, Rogue, torse nu, était déjà en train de se rhabiller et n'avait pas vu son élève approcher.

Neville se figea, pétrifié d'horreur. Le corps de Rogue était parcouru de profondes cicatrices, qui paraissaient très anciennes pour la plupart. Le garçon se souvint de ce que son professeur avait laisser échapper sur son enfance. Etait-ce son père qui lui avait fait subir tout cela ?

Puis Neville sursauta lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'avant-bras de Rogue où un tatouage représentant un serpent sortant d'un crâne se détachait clairement sur la peau blême. C'était une marque que Neville avait déjà vu, dans des livres consacrés à la première guerre… Et il avait entendu Harry et Hermione en parler, dire que les Mangemorts la portaient sur le bras et que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'en servait pour convoquer ses serviteurs. La compassion que Neville avait pu éprouver à l'égard de Rogue un instant auparavant laissa la place à un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

« Vous êtes… Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! » hurla Neville en laissant tomber les sachets d'herbes à ses pieds.

Rogue, découvrant soudain sa présence, leva les yeux vers lui et blêmit encore davantage.

« Londubat qu'est-ce que… »

Mais Neville ne le laissa pas continuer.

« Dumbledore vous a fait confiance et pendant tout ce temps là vous étiez de leur côté à eux… Vous… »

Rogue saisit sa tunique et l'enfila rapidement, cachant la Marque.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Londubat ! Si j'étais toujours un Mangemort, pourquoi ne vous aurais-je pas tué à l'instant même où Dumbledore nous a laissé seul ? Pourquoi aurais-je même pris la peine de venir vous chercher chez vous au lieu de laisser Bellatrix Lestrange s'occuper de vous comme elle l'a fait de vos parents ? »

Neville se rendait bien compte que Rogue disait la vérité. Bien sûr, il l'aurait déjà tué s'il avait été un vrai Mangemort. Où s'il l'avait toujours été, comme il venait de le dire… Mais Neville n'était pas en état de se calmer.

« Ne me parlez pas de mes parents ! Comment osez-vous seulement y faire allusion ? Vous avez travaillé pour Vous-Savez-Qui ! Et ensuite, vous êtes allé me raconter que vous étiez un ami de mes parents. Comme s'ils avaient pu être ami avec quelqu'un de votre sorte ! Vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier, rien de plus ! »

Rogue s'approcha de Neville, les lèvres tremblantes de rage.

« Fermez-la donc, petit crétin. Oui, j'ai été Mangemort, mais cela fait bien des années que je suis fidèle à Dumbledore. Bien des années que je sauve la mise à des petits crétins de votre espèce, sans un remerciement et sans en attendre un seul. Sans moi vos parents seraient morts avant même d'avoir pu vous mettre au monde, sans moi vous seriez mort ou à Ste-Mangouste avec eux ! »

Neville serra les poings, tremblant de rage. Ce type l'avait regardé de haut et persécuté depuis son entrée à Poudlard, comme si le Gryffondor était la créature la plus minable de la terre, alors qu'il n'était lui-même rien d'autre qu'une crapule qui s'était allié à Voldemort.

« Fermez-la vous-même ! s'entendit-il dire d'une voix froide et méprisante qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu employer. Vous n'avez pas à me donner de leçon. Plus jamais, c'est compris ? »

Et il fit demi-tour sans attendre la réponse de Rogue. Celui-ci ne le suivit pas, mais il l'entendit crier alors qu'il repartait vers la clairière.

« Vous ne serez jamais comme votre père Londubat ! Quand bien même vous vous serviriez d'une baguette magique comme d'un dieu ! Parce que vous êtes incapable de comprendre que… »

Mais Neville n'entendit pas la suite, et cela lui était bien égal. Il se fichait bien de ce que Rogue pensait de lui.

De retour au campement, il jeta à peine un regard au chaudron qui avait débordé. De cela aussi, il se fichait pas mal. Il n'avait plus aucun appétit.

Neville tira sa couverture d'un des paquets et s'enroula dedans. Au cours des derniers jours, il en était venu à faire confiance à Rogue, presque à l'apprécier, à le plaindre, bon sang ! Tout ça pour un homme qui ne valait pas mieux que les Lestrange dont il était sensé le protéger, qui avait sans doute lui-aussi torturé des gens jusqu'à la folie comme ses parents l'avaient été et qui osait prétendre ensuite que Franck et Alice l'avaient considéré comme un ami…

Neville aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer de son esprit l'horrible découverte qu'il venait de faire, n'importe quoi pour que Rogue redevienne le simple personnage imbuvable qu'il avait été pendant toutes ces années, n'importe quoi pour se changer les idées … Un instant, Neville pensa que lire son herbier un moment le calmerait, puis il se rappela qui le lui avait offert. Le sale hypocrite n'avait cherché qu'à acheter son amitié, pour lui faire gober tous les mensonges qu'il racontait sur ses parents… Jamais le Gryffondor n'avait ressenti autant de haine pour quelqu'un que pour Rogue en cet instant.

Neville se recroquevilla encore plus dans sa couverture et fit semblant de dormir quand Rogue revint dans la clairière un peu plus tard. Le professeur ne jeta pas un regard à Neville, et se contenta de monter la garde adossé à un arbre.


	14. La Forêt détraquée

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **pas bougé

**Bunny: **merci ! Voilà donc la suite !

**Nelja:** oui, on ne dit jamais rien à Neville et ensuite on s'étonne que tout aille de travers !

**Olòrin**** Yaviël : **Harry, Ron et Hermione n'apprennet que Rogue a été Mangemorts que parce qu'ils sont mêlés à l'histoire mais visiblement les autres élèves ne le savent pas. Et ils n'ont pas eu l'air de mettre Neville au courant.

**Areia:** personne ne veut voir Rogue mourir, on dirait. Mais ça se comprend, moi non plus.

**Cassy-15 : **merci pour la review !

**Lady Volderine :** bravo, tu es la centième ! Oui, Poudlard approche mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre.

**Ayako:** Mourra-t-il ou pas ? Tu auras la réponse (évidemment) mais pas encore !

**Chapitre 14**

**La Forêt détraquée**

Le lendemain matin, ni Rogue ni Neville ne dirent un mot, se contentant de se lancer des regards méprisants par-dessus leur petit déjeuner, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur du Gryffondor. Rogue ne prenait même pas le temps de faire semblant d'être désolé d'avoir été Mangemort. Pas que Neville eut accepté des explications ou des excuses, bien sûr, rien ne pouvait justifier le fait de s'être allié à Voldemort, mais le Serpentard ne donnait même pas l'impression d'avoir honte, non, il toisait son élève comme si c'était lui qui était en faute.

Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route un peu plus tard, Neville ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Il aurait bien aimé se plonger dans la lecture de l'herbier, mais c'était impossible. Il s'imagina un instant sortir le grimoire de son sac et le déchirer page par page sous le nez de Rogue avant de se dire que ce dernier s'en moquerait probablement. Il avait offert le livre à Neville uniquement pour endormir sa méfiance, et sa destruction ne lui ferait pas de peine. De toute façon, Rogue semblait incapable d'éprouver la moindre peine…

Neville se contenta donc de fixer le dos de son professeur en s'imaginant le lardant de coups de couteau et autres joyeusetés… Les Lestrange lui étaient presque sortis de la tête.

En début d'après-midi, Rogue arrêta la carriole à quelque distance d'une forêt à l'air menaçant. Neville frissonna à la vision de ces arbres dont le tronc se contorsionnait et aux feuilles noires. Il lui sembla que la température venait de chuter de plusieurs degrés…

« C'est la Forêt détraquée, indiqua Rogue en la montrant du doigt. Nous passerons par là. »

Neville n'aimait pas du tout ça. En entendant le nom de la forêt, il comprit ce qu'il ressentait : la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait rencontré des Détraqueurs lors de sa troisième année. A contre cœur, il s'approcha de Rogue et vit que celui-ci était également très pale.

« La Forêt détraquée ? Est-ce qu'il y a des… Des Détraqueurs ? »

Rogue secoua la tête.

« Non, pas que je sache. Mais elle produit les mêmes effets. Les gens qui s'y aventurent et qui ne parviennent pas à se concentrer sur le chemin et à avancer… se perdent dans leurs mauvais souvenirs… Les membres du Département des Mystères qui ont étudiés l'Autre Côté pensent que c'est de là que viennent les Détraqueurs. Qu'ils vivaient dans cette forêt puis ont découvert un passage sur notre monde et s'y sont tous engouffrés… Mais la Forêt a gardé leurs propriétés du fait de leur long séjour ici. Comme j'imagine qu'Azkaban restera un endroit épouvantable même après leur départ… »

Neville se mordit les lèvres.

« Et pourquoi devons-nous passer par là, alors ? Il n'y a pas un autre chemin ? »

Rogue soupira et lui lança un regard mauvais. Neville se rappela alors qu'il était en froid avec le Maître des Potions.

« Oui, il y a un autre chemin, mais nous sommes un peu pressés, Londubat, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Et les Lestrange vont hésiter à nous y suivre. Ils ont sûrement eu leur dose de Détraqueurs. »

Neville faillit lui dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu encore assez, puis préféra ne pas se lancer dans un autre conflit. Moins Rogue lui parlait, mieux il se portait.

Rogue fit avancer la jument, qui renâcla lorsqu'il fallu s'engager dans le bois. Neville commença à trembler de froid, essayant de se concentrer sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient plutôt que sur l'horrible sentiment de tristesse qui se faisait de plus en plus présent à son esprit. Bellatrix-la-Jument continuait de refuser d'avancer, quand soudain, visiblement terrifiée, elle partit à fond de train. Avec un hurlement, Neville tomba de la carriole et enchaîna roulades sur roulades sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'il se releva, réajustant son sac et essuyant ses vêtements il constata avec horreur que la carriole avait disparu. Il était perdu, Rogue l'avait laissé en plan, il ne retrouverait jamais le chemin…

Neville se mit à avancer dans ce qu'il pensait être la bonne direction. Il lui semblait voir des formes fantomatiques tout autour de lui et essaya de ne pas y prendre garde mais n'y parvint pas. Il finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle qui se précisa. On aurait dit une espèce de tableau animé le représentant lui et Harry face aux Mangemorts, en juin dernier. Bellatrix pointait sa baguette magique sur lui et ricanait : « Et maintenant, voyons combien de temps va tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents », puis il se voyait lui-même se tordre sur le sol en hurlant…

« Non ! » hurla Neville en repartant en courant. Mais il fut bloqué presque aussitôt par un autre souvenir : il était en première année et Drago Malefoy le coinçait à la sortie de la bibliothèque pour lui lancer le maléfice du bloque-jambe… Neville se remit à courir, essayant de ne pas prendre garde aux mauvais souvenirs qui apparaissaient tout atour de lui, quand il se figea à nouveau devant l'un d'eux. C'était un souvenir, qu'il avait déformé et transformé en cauchemar, mais à présent il apparaissait à ses yeux clair et fidèle, avec tous les détails qu'il avait occulté…

Il avait deux ans à peine et dormait paisiblement quand un mouvement dans sa chambre le réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais une horrible main aux longs doigts pâles lui couvrait la bouche. Il leva les yeux vers une silhouette sombre qui siffla :

« Pas un bruit gamin. Tu ne cours aucun risque, et si tu as suffisamment de cervelle pour ne pas devenir un fichu Gryffondor comme tes imbéciles de parents, tu n'en courras jamais aucun. »

La silhouette le prit dans ses bras, et Neville put voir de près son visage, un visage qu'il avait complètement oublié… Celui qui le tenait était un homme très jeune et très maigre à l'air terrifié, aux cheveux noirs et gras et au gros nez crochu… Rogue !

Alors que Neville venait de reconnaître après tout ce temps la fameuse silhouette qui avait hantée ses cauchemars, il vit Rogue transplaner avec lui et atterrir devant chez sa grand-mère et le déposer devant la porte.

« Je dois repartir, marmonna Rogue. Je dois prévenir Dumbledore avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Puis le jeune Rogue disparut, et le souvenir avec. Neville resta un instant planté où il était, indifférent aux autres mauvais souvenirs qui tentaient d'envahir son esprit. Rogue l'avait sauvé, ce soir là… Et il avait aussi voulu sauver ses parents… Etait-il possible qu'en fin de compte, Rogue ait dit la vérité ? Rogue… Où était-il ?

Neville entendit alors un grand cri devant lui et courut dans cette direction, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la carriole renversée et au cadavre de Bellatrix-la-Jument.

Rogue se tenait debout un peu plus loin, très raide, la tête rejetée en arrière, entouré d'une myriade de souvenirs qui se pressaient autour de lui.

Neville fut alors pris dans le tourbillon des souvenirs de son professeur : un homme au nez crochu donnait des coups ceintures à un petit garçon qui pleurait, une bande d'élèves de Gryffondors dont l'un ressemblait à Harry à s'y méprendre coinçait un adolescent aux cheveux gras contre un mur et lui lançaient des mauvais sorts… Un loup-garou déchaîné se précipitait vers ce même adolescent… Ce dernier recevait la Marque des Ténèbres… Neville s'arrêta au milieu de toutes ces horreurs pour contempler une scène étrange : dans une chambre misérable, un jeune homme à la carrure solide soulevait un Rogue atrocement maigre et gravement blessé en lui marmonnant de s'accrocher, qu'il allait le sauver… Et le jeune homme n'était autre que Franck Londubat…

Neville saisit le poignet de son professeur et le secoua violemment. Rogue sembla enfin sortir de sa transe et fixa sur Neville un regard désespéré :

« Je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neville ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, et se mit à courir. Rogue lui emboîta le pas, essayant de rester à sa hauteur, toujours tenu par le poignet.

Pendant combien de temps les deux sorciers coururent, Neville n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était uniquement concentré sur un seul but, arriver à l'autre extrémité de la forêt, en essayant de ne pas tenir compte des souvenirs en suspension autour de lui, ni aux gémissements de Rogue.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent à l'air libre et se laissèrent tous les deux tomber sur un talus à bout de souffle.

« Si vous n'aviez pas été là, Londubat, je crois que… J'y serais encore… » haleta Rogue.

Neville, également pantelant, ne répondit pas.

« Je suis désolé, Londubat, ajouta Rogue. Pour tout. »

Neville releva la tête vers le professeur. Celui-ci était très pale et regardait vers la forêt.

« Je vous ai vu, fit Neville. Dans mes souvenirs, je veux dire… C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher le soir de l'attaque des Lestrange. Ils m'auraient torturé aussi, si vous n'aviez pas été là… »

Rogue se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu sauver vos parents. Ils m'ont dit de vous conduire en sûreté, puis de revenir avec Dumbledore. Ils ne voulaient pas que les Lestrange s'échappent, ils pensaient pouvoir les maîtriser… Mais ils n'étaient que deux… Maudits Gryffondors… Et quand je suis revenu avec le directeur et Maugrey… C'était trop tard… »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant la Forêt détraquée. Neville ne savait à nouveau plus sur quel pied dansé. A présent, voilà que Rogue n'était plus l'horrible Mangemort qu'il avait cru. Se passerait-il enfin une journée sans qu'il ait à revoir son jugement sur le professeur ?

Et la situation n'était pas brillante : plus de carriole, pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur en revoyant le cadavre de la pauvre Bellatrix-la-Jument. Il n'avait qu'un sac avec rien de plus utile dedans que son herbier et son couteau. Quant à Rogue, il avait toujours son épée et également un sac, mais Neville doutait qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de vraiment primordial.

Neville se souvint de la bonne humeur qu'il avait ressenti la veille en se débarbouillant dans le cours d'eau. Comment tout avait pu tourner si mal ? La dispute avec Rogue, la perte de leur équipement… Et les Lestrange toujours dans la nature…

La veille, il avait presque cru la partie gagnée, et avait pris bien à la légère les paroles de Rogue quand celui-ci avait dit qu'il ne serait véritablement en sécurité à Poudlard. A présent, il semblait au Gryffondor que jamais il ne reverrait son monde, et encore moins son école…


	15. Une nuit chez l'habitant

**Disclaimer**** et rating :** toujours la même chose.

**Mikelkel: **merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**Nelja: **c'est vrai que c'était un peu trop rapide peut-être. Pour Bellatrix, je n'ai pas donné de détail parce que Neville passe devant elle dans le feu de l'action, mais ce qui s'est passé, c'est que la carriole a versé et qu'elle s'est retrouvée dessous. Le choc l'a tué.

**Lumos.Nocturne: **merci ! C'est pari pour l'avant avant-dernier chapitre !

**Ayako: **et oui, je fais durer le suspense. Pour Bellatrix, elle n'a pas eu vraiment de mauvais souvenirs, c'est plutôt l'atmosphère qui l'a fait paniquer.

**Youpala: **merci d'être passé sur ce site laisser une review (c'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire sur of). Oui, l'Autre Côté est bien médiéval.

**Lady Volderine : **bonne question. En fait pas besoin de légilimencie, parce que les souvenirs leur « sortent » de la tête pour être en suspension devant eux. Donc, n'importe qui de présents peut les voir. J'espère que la réponse te convient.

**Neyarchess: **merci pour la review !

**Chapitre 15**

**Une nuit chez l'habitant**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis le passage de la Forêt détraquée. Trois jours pendant lesquels Rogue et Neville avaient marché en se reposant un minimum. Le Gryffondor gémissait presque de douleur à chaque pas, son estomac criait famine, et Rogue n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état non plus.

Seul point positif : les Lestrange n'avaient plus donné signe de vie, et Neville commençait à se détendre, se disant qu'avec un peu de chance ils étaient tombés entre les mains de bandits de grand chemin ou s'étaient retrouvés bloqués dans la forêt, rendus définitivement fous par les souvenirs qui leur rappelleraient leur séjour à Azkaban.

Rogue était beaucoup moins optimiste. La perte de la carriole ne faisait que réduire leur avance, compromettant encore davantage leurs chances de réussite. Mais cet après-midi là, alors qu'il puisait dans son sac le peu de nourriture qui restait en réserve, il paraissait de meilleure humeur.

« Le passage vers notre monde n'est qu'à quelques heures de marche Londubat. Ce soir, si tout va bien, nous aurons quitté l'Autre Côté. »

Neville ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une expression de satisfaction. Il commençait vraiment à avoir le mal du pays. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Réservez vos sourires de demeuré pour quand nous serons à l'abri à Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que l'école est à une bonne journée de marche de la Porte. Mais peut-être n'aurons-nous pas à dormir à la belle étoile… »

Rogue semblait en proie à un dilemme, mais Neville n'arrivait pas à voir ce que ce pouvait bien être. Après être resté silencieux un moment, Rogue se décida enfin à s'expliquer :

« Cela ne me dit pas plus qu'à vous de dormir encore une fois dehors, surtout dans notre monde où n'importe quel Mangemort pourrait nous tomber dessus. D'autant que c'est tout près d'un endroit incartable où je suis toujours le bienvenu. Enfin, façon de parler… »

Rogue resta silencieux un moment. Neville aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais il s'imaginait mal lancer à son professeur quelque chose du genre : « C'est bon, accouche ! ».

Heureusement, Rogue finit par donner des précisions.

« Ma mère habite dans un cottage tout près du passage entre les mondes. Elle serait ravie de me revoir, mais… »

Neville attendit la suite.

« Mais quoi ? Vous avez peur que les Lestrange nous aient suivi et s'attaquent à elle ? »

Rogue passa une main dans ses cheveux gras, l'air sombre.

« Je viens de dire que cet endroit est incartable ! Personne d'autre que moi ne connais son emplacement, à part elle, Dumbledore et Stumpy… Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais écoutez-moi bien Londubat, ma mère… Si jamais vous arrivez jusqu'à Poudlard et que vous racontez à vos petits camarades quoique ce soit sur ma mère, je vous garantis que… »

Neville perplexe, secoua la tête, espérant que Rogue comprenne bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bavarder, quelque soit le sujet.

L'idée de dormir sous un toit était bien tentante, pensa le jeune garçon tandis qu'il suivait son professeur, mais tous les mystères que Rogue faisait autour de sa mère ne le rassuraient pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait ? Peut-être était-elle une vampire ? Ce ne serait pas très surprenant, venant de Rogue…

Alors que le soir tombait, ils arrivèrent sur une lande, où se profilait un menhir solitaire.

« Nous y voilà ! » fit Rogue en faisant claquer sa langue avec satisfaction.

Il allongea le pas et Neville trottina à sa suite, le cœur battant.

Rogue examina un moment le menhir puis appuya sa main dessus en marmonnant. Le sol commença de trembler et le menhir se déplaça d'un bon mètre, laissant apparaître un escalier en pierre qui descendait dans le noir. Rogue alluma une torche et s'y engagea. Neville lui emboîta le pas, sursautant à peine lorsque le menhir revint à sa place.

Comme lors de leur précédent passage, les deux sorciers commencèrent à descendre pendant ce qui paru à Neville une éternité. Arrivé à mi-parcours, Rogue sortit sa baguette de son sac et murmura « Lumos ».

Aussitôt, l'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma. Le professeur éteignit alors sa torche et reprit son chemin. Désormais l'escalier montait.

Enfin, ils émergèrent à l'air libre, dans un bosquet qui rappelait à Neville celui où se trouvait le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté environ un mois auparavant. Il faisait nuit et l'air était beaucoup plus frais que de l'Autre Côté, mais Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il était de retour chez lui !

« Ne traînons pas, Londubat ! » fit sèchement Rogue.

Neville le suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une clairière où un joli cottage au jardin bien entretenu se tenait. Rogue poussa la barrière et se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une minuscule silhouette courbée, aux longues oreilles.

« Qui va là ? lança une voix maussade.

- C'est votre mère ? » demanda Neville abasourdi.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard noir que lui jeta Rogue et se mordit la langue. Malgré l'obscurité, il venait de reconnaître un elfe de maison. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il donc jamais avant de parler ?

« C'est moi, Stumpy ! fit Rogue à l'adresse de l'elfe qui approchait. Pouvons-nous passer la nuit ici ? Je suis avec un élève et… »

Mais l'elfe l'interrompit.

« Et vous n'auriez pas pu prévenir ? La maîtresse se ronge d'inquiétude pour son fils qui ne pense jamais à venir la voir, puis qui débarque en pleine nuit, sans avertissement, pour demander le gîte et le couvert ! Non, mais est-ce que vous croyez… »

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux. Personne n'osait parler au terrible Rogue sur ce ton, et voilà qu'un elfe de maison l'enguirlandait comme un vilain garnement. Mais la petite créature n'eut pas le loisir de continuer : une autre silhouette, humaine et féminine cette fois, se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avec une exclamation réjouie à laquelle Neville ne comprit rien, la femme se précipita sur Rogue et le serra contre elle. Rogue essaya de se dégager doucement.

« Euh, oui, bonsoir maman, désolé de n'avoir pas pu prévenir mais… »

L'elfe eut un reniflement dégoûté puis rentra dans la maison, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de chambres et de repas à préparer.

Alors que la femme les entraînait vers la maison, Neville put enfin voir son visage, et retint un cri. La mère de Rogue était complètement défigurée. Son visage n'était qu'une étendu de cicatrices et de brûlures, qui rappelait à Neville ce qu'il avait pu voir du torse de Rogue.

Ce dernier lança au Gryffondor un regard méchant, et le garçon détourna les yeux.

La mère de Rogue les conduisit vers une salle à manger confortable où Stumpy venait de dresser la table en bougonnant. Le repas fut bientôt servi et Neville l'avala en essayant de ne pas manger trop vite. En face de lui, Rogue mangeait tout en entretenant un semblant de conversation avec sa mère. Neville ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter. Visiblement, ses dents étaient complètement cassées. Rogue ne semblait pas être gêné, en revanche, et lui répondait naturellement, lui parlant de son travail, des recherches très intéressantes qu'il menait sur les potions, et des bons résultats qu'obtenaient toujours ses élèves aux examens. Neville faillit s'étrangler quand, à une question de la vieille dame le concernant, Rogue répondit qu'il était un de ses élèves les plus doué, sur lequel il fondait de grands espoirs.

Enfin, Neville fut conduit par Stumpy à une petite chambre sous les combles, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Une nouvelle série de questions avaient fait son apparition dans son pauvre cerveau épuisé. Qu'était-il arrivé à Mrs Rogue ? Pourquoi son fils lui racontait-il de tels mensonges ? Il s'endormit avant de parvenir à trouver une seule réponse.

Neville mit un moment à se rappeler où il était le lendemain matin. Encore à moitié endormi, il descendit à la salle à manger. Seul Stumpy s'y trouvait, occupé à débarrasser la table. Visiblement, Rogue et sa mère venaient de finir leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour ! fit Neville en baillant. Où sont les autres ?

- Madame est dans le jardin, et le jeune maître est en train de prendre la douche. Il était temps d'ailleurs. Jamais été un ambassadeur de l'hygiène, celui-là, mais là, il en avait particulièrement besoin. Vous aussi, sans vouloir vous offenser. C'est en ça que vous êtes son élève le plus doué ? »

Neville secoua la tête en enfournant un toast.

« Je suis pas un de ses élèves les plus doué au contraire. Sans doute le pire qu'il ait jamais eu. Pourquoi a-t-il raconté ça à sa mère ? »

Stumpy ricana en posant un pot de confiture sur la table.

« L'a toujours raconté un tissu de mensonges à Madame. Qu'il faisait un métier formidable, que tout le monde l'adorait. Enfin, n'importe quoi, mais visiblement ça fait plaisir à Madame, alors peut-être que c'est bien… »

Neville hôcha la tête.

« Depuis quand servez-vous la famille Rogue ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Il avait cru comprendre que Rogue avait passé une enfance plutôt misérable, et voilà qu'il possédait un elfe de maison.

« Depuis environ quinze ans, marmonna l'elfe. Le jeune monsieur venait de trouver du travail à Poudlard, et ne voulait pas que sa mère reste à l'hospice pour les sorciers et cracmols indigents. Alors il a acheté ce cottage, et comme il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe de sa mère, vu que lui-même n'en avait pas l'intention… Mais j'ignore où il a trouvé l'argent, peut-être que Dumbledore lui a fait une avance sur son salaire… »

Neville finit son toast et en prit un autre.

« Et euh, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mrs Rogue… »

L'elfe fit une horrible grimace.

« C'était avant que je sois à son service. Avant que le jeune homme ait quitté l'école. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son mari la battait, elle et son fils… Et une fois, il a passé les bornes et s'est retrouvé à Azkaban… »

Neville finit son petit déjeuner en silence.

Rogue arriva bientôt et lui dit de se presser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir, pour la dernière ligne droite avant Poudlard.

Mrs Rogue serra son fils contreelle comme si elle n'allait jamais le revoir, et Neville se rappela avec un coup au cœur que Rogue était mourant. Combien de temps allait-il encore tenir. N'arriverait-il à Poudlard que pour y mourir ?

Neville réajusta machinalement son sac sur son épaule. La journée ne s'annonçait finalement pas aussi bien que ça. Il avait comme un affreux pressentiment…


	16. La dernière ligne droite

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **toujours le même.

**Lady Volderine : **malheureusement, on ne reverra pas l'Utre Côté. Place à l'avant dernier chapitre !

**Nelja: **merci pour la review!

**Chimgrid: **si Stumpy peut parler comme cela à Rogue, c'est qu'il appartient à sa mère, et non à Rogue lui-même (bien qu'il soit celui qui l'a acheté, mais il l'a offert ensuite, donc, il n'en est plus propriétaire)

**Master of Mad : **contente que la fic te plaise!

**Ayako: **enfin la réponse à tes questions (du moins la plupart!)

**Neyarchess: **Rogue ne peut s'empêcher d'enjoliver la réalité face à sa mère, raison pour laquelle il dit que ses élèves sont géniaux, même s'il n'en pense pas un mot. Sa mère pense ainsi que son métier le rend heureux…

**Clem: **merci! Voilà la suite!

**Popov: **Et un nouveau chapitre!

**Olòrin**** Yavïel: **tu vas enfin savoir. J'espère que tu vas aimer…

**Youpala:**Oui, JKR a démenti le Rogue vampire, mais Neville ne lit pas les interviews de sa créatrice, donc il peut faire cette hypothèse...

**Chapitre 16**

**La dernière ligne droite**

Le cottage de Mrs Rogue fut bientôt caché par les arbres, et Neville et son professeur se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à marcher en pleine nature. Mais le Gryffondor pouvait tout de même faire nettement la différence avec l'Autre Côté. Non seulement l'air était plus frais, mais les arbres et les plantes qui l'entouraient étaient ceux qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. L'herbier que Rogue lui avait offert n'en devenait que plus précieux. Il renfermait des secrets que fort peu de gens ici étaient en mesure de soupçonner…

Le cœur de Neville battait à toute allure. Ils seraient bientôt à Poudlard ! Certes, Rogue l'avait bien averti qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge, mais tout de même, la situation était prometteuse, non ?

L'enthousiasme soudain de Neville s'éteint lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Rogue qui marchait d'un bon pas devant lui. Certes, le Maître des Potions aurait réussi la mission confiée par Dumbledore, mais tout ça pour quoi ? Un « Merci, mourrez en paix » ? Tout ceci était horriblement injuste.

Le paysage était accidenté et Neville devait s'accrocher pour grimper. Nul doute qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes qui entouraient l'école. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bas d'une énième grimpette, Rogue se tourna vers lui en s'essuyant le front.

« Une fois là haut, nous pourrons voir Poudlard… Et nous entamerons la descente. »

Neville hocha la tête, ragaillardi, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Rogue avait à peine repris sa route qu'il s'écroulait brutalement, pris de tremblements comme il n'en avait encore jamais eu.

« Oh non ! » fit Neville en se précipitant vers lui, atterré.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Rogue et essaya de le soulever.

« Fini, marmonna Rogue. Les graines… Plus d'effets… »

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait un point au loin. Neville le secoua.

« Ne vous en faites pas, professeur (_tu en as de bonnes ! ajouta-t-il pour lui-même)_ nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

Rogue fit un effort surhumain et parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur Neville.

« Voilà, on va y arriver. » dit Neville, plus pour son bénéfice personnel que celui de Rogue.

Mais celui-ci poussa un cri et pointa son doigt vers une partie du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques heures auparavant. Au début, Neville ne vit absolument rien, et pensa que Rogue était pris de délire. Puis, il vit clairement trois silhouettes avancer sur le sentier. A cette distance, il était impossible de dire de qui il s'agissait, mais Neville en avait une petite idée.

« Dans mon sac… Multiplettes… » souffla Rogue.

Neville, tout en continuant de soutenir son professeur, farfouilla dans le sac et en tira l'objet en question. Il les dirigea sur les silhouettes et se mordit les lèvres. Il s'agissait indubitablement des Lestrange, qui s'étaient visiblement débarrassés de Perk. L'avaient-ils laissé de l'Autre Côté trouver un autre moyen de conquérir Kera, ou l'avaient-ilsabandonné mort dans un fossé une fois devenu inutile ? Mais c'était secondaire.

« Ce sont bien eux, gémit Neville en rangeant les multiplettes. Mais ils sont encore loin derrière ! On devrait arriver à Poudlard à temps. »

Mais Rogue se dégagea des bras de Neville et se laissa retomber par terre.

« Si… On pouvait marcher normalement on arriverait sans doute à Poudlard avant… Mais je ne peux plus, Londubat… Allez-y, je… Je vais les ralentir… Enfin, essayer, car je ne crois pas que je ferais un adversaire bien redoutable… »

Neville se pencha vers lui.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici ! Ils vont vous massacrer et vous le savez !

- Londubat, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps de toute façon… Filez et laissez-moi. Il y a juste… Une chose quand vous serez à Poudlard… »

Neville avait été sur le point d'interrompre Rogue lorsque celui-ci avait parler de l'abandonner, mais ce que le professeur s'apprêtait à dire avait l'air important. Il attendit donc.

« Dans mon bureau, à Poudlard… Tiroir de gauche… Il y a toute une pile de parchemins intitulée : _Potion de régénération mentale_. Il faudra le dire à… Dumbledore. Il saura quoi en faire. C'est… Ce n'est pas terminé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais j'ai fait l'essentiel… N'importe quel guérisseur pourrait compléter la formule et alors… C'est important, Londubat, vous n'oublierez pas ? C'est… Pour vos parents… »

Neville ouvrit à nouveau grand les yeux. Rogue avait fait des recherches pour guérir ses parents quand tout le monde à Ste-Mangouste avait déclaré leur état incurable ? Et ses travaux étaient presque achevés ?

« Professeur, vous m'avez sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et vous avez aidé mes parents. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas réussi à les sauver des Lestrange, mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Alors je ne vous laisserais pas crever ici. Et si vous tentez de m'empêcher de vous emmener avec moi, ajouta Neville un ton plus haut alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à protester, eh bien je vous ferais remarquer que toute dispute nous fait perdre du temps, et que de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas en état de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ! »

Sur ce, Neville remit à nouveau Rogue sur ses pieds, ignorant ses faibles protestations, puis le prit dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard vers les Lestrange qui continuaient de progresser, puis se lança dans l'ascension du dernier col.

Au départ, il ne trouva pas cela particulièrement dur. Rogue n'était pas bien lourd. Atrocement léger, en fait, pensa Neville sans savoir que son père s'était fait la même réflexion dans des circonstances à peu près semblable bien des années auparavant.

Mais léger ou pas, Rogue commença vite à lui peser. Neville était fatigué par son long voyage, et n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin. Son sac pesait également lourd sur dos et la courroie lui entaillait l'épaule. Et chaque fois qu'il se retournait, les Mangemorts semblaient gagner du terrain inexorablement. Il n'avait même pas de baguette pour se défendre…

Mais Rogue avait la sienne, et il n'était pas en état de l'utiliser. Neville la lui prit et la fourra dans sa poche, puis reprit son chemin tant bien que mal.

Neville arriva en haut du col en milieu de journée. Il pouvait voir Poudlard en contrebas, et sur sa gauche Pré-au-Lard. Le cœur battant, Neville s'engagea dans la descente à toute vitesse, manquant de déraper plusieurs fois. Il avait faim, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et Rogue, qui semblait évanoui, ne paraissait plus léger du tout, au contraire, il semblait être fait de plomb. Neville continuait d'avancer. Il était à mi-chemin de la descente lorsqu'il entendit un cri de triomphe derrière lui. Les Lestrange étaient parvenus en haut du col, et même si lui et Rogue étaient encore hors d'atteinte, l'écart ne cessait de s'amenuiser.

Puisant dans des réserves qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, Neville allongea encore le pas.

Les heures suivantes furent parmi les pires de son existence. Les Lestrange le talonnaient, trop loin pour être dangereux mais se rapprochant sans cesse. Mais Poudlard, en revanche, semblait approcher beaucoup moins vite…

Enfin, Neville fut dans la plaine, à quelques kilomètres à peine de son école. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir, ne quittant pas Poudlard des yeux. Il y était presque. Il ne pouvait pas échouer après tous les efforts que Rogue avait déployé pour le conduire jusque là, alors qu'il n'avait aucun espoir pour lui-même. Neville n'avait pas la moindre envie de mourir, mais surtout, il refusait d'accepter que tout ce que son professeur avait pu faire au cours de son dernier mois s'avère inutile.

Alors qu'il arrivait presque aux grilles de Poudlard, Neville, à bout de souffle, trébucha et s'écroula, envoyant Rogue rouler en gémissant un peu plus loin. Mais cette chute s'avéra être un véritable coup de chance, car un éclair vert passa au-dessus de la tête de Neville, le manquant de peu. Sortant la baguette de Rogue de sa poche, Neville se remit à genoux et vit avec désespoir les Lestrange pousser des cris de triomphe. Rogue, de son côté, était allongé sur le sol, à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Neville se précipita vers le portail en lançant un « alohomora ! » désespéré. Comme il s'y attendait, cela se révéla complètement inutile. Bien sûr ! Entrer à Poudlard de cette façon serait quand même beaucoup trop simple !

« Stupefix ! » entendit-il derrière lui.

Neville eut juste le temps de se retourner et de lancer un « protego », parant le sort de justesse. Le charme rebondit sur Rodolphus Lestrange, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de Neville.

« Je ne remercierais jamais assez Harry pour l'AD. » pensa Neville.

Malheureusement, les occasions de revoir son ami semblaient fort compromises par Bellatrix et Rastaban, écumants de rage, qui levaient leur baguette au dessus d'eux, prêts à donner le coup de grâce. C'était fini. Neville avait échoué, juste quand il arrivait au but…

C'est alors que le Gryffondor entendit un cri perçant qu'il fut incapable d'identifier, et presque aussitôt, une forme flamboyante passa au dessus de sa tête à toute vitesse.

Neville se laissa tomber à côté de Rogue, terrifié, puis redressa la tête. Un oiseau aux plumes rouges et or tournoyait autour des Lestrange, fondait sur eux en essayant de leur lacérer le visage, évitait gracieusement les sortilèges que les deux Mangemorts lui envoyaient.

Neville entendit des exclamations derrière lui et vit trois silhouettes venant de l'école se précipiter vers la grille. Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonagall…

Bellatrix les vit aussi, et poussa un cri de rage. Elle transplana avec un craquement sec. Rastaban prit le temps de prendre son frère inanimé par le bras avant de l'imiter.

Haletant, Neville vit Dumbledore ouvrir le portail et quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon fut soulevé du sol par Hagrid qui le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer…

« Mr Londubat ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

Neville parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte d'Hagrid et tourna un visage désepéré vers ses professeurs.

« Je vais très bien, gémit-il mais c'est le professeur Rogue… Il est en train de mourir ! »

Tous s'agenouillèrent aux côtés du mourant qui respirait encore très faiblement. McGonagall se mordait la lèvre, horriblement pâle et Hagrid se mit à sangloter à gros bouillons. Dumbledore avait l'air atterré. Neville n'avait jamais vu le directeur aussi bouleversé.

« Severus… Par Merlin, je savais qu'il était malade mais pas au point… Il doit y avoir un moyen… »

A ce moment là, l'oiseau flamboyant atterri à leurs côtés et se percha sur la poitrine de Rogue. Neville s'apprêtait à le chasser quand Dumbledore retint sa main.

« Non… Laisse faire Fumseck. Laisse-le faire… » mumura doucement Dumbledore.

L'oiseau se mit alors à pleurer, laissant couler ses larmes sur Rogue. Il ne se passa d'abord rien, puis Rogue ouvrit les yeux, prit d'une quinte de toux.

« Qu'est-ce que… » gémit-il.

L'oiseau s'envola, partant à tir d'ailes vers l'école.

Dumbledore posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Rogue.

« C'est fini, Severus. Fumseck vous a guéri. Et vous avez réussi votre mission. Vous avez réussi. »

Rogue essaya de se relever, l'air de ne plus trop savoir où il en était (et Neville partageait ce sentiment), mais il était encore faible.

« Je crois cependant qu'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie s'impose ! »ajouta Dumbledore, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Hagrid prit Rogue dans ses bras et la petite troupe se dirigea vers l'école. Neville avait du mal à réaliser que son aventure était enfin terminée. Et surtout, comment ? Depuis l'entrée en scène de l'oiseau, il n'y comprenait rien.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Je crois que j'ai encore loupé un épisode » demanda-t-il finalement.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Bien sûr. Nous allons avoir une longue discussion tous les deux… »


	17. La fin du voyage

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **c'est pas au dernier chapitre que ça va changer…

**Nelja** : merci ! Suite et fin de la fic !

**Bunny: **Rogue est bel et bien guéri !

**Master of mad : **merci ! Et oui, fin de l'histoire !

**Lady Volderine : **maintenant que Rogue est guéri, il pourra tranquillement finir la potion.

**Youpala: **je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

**Neyarchess: **Fumseck était la seule solution qui me venait à l'esprit. Je ne vois pas comment la fic aurait pu se terminer bien autrement.

**Ayako: **moi, sadique ? Mais non, voyons…

**Chapitre 17**

**La fin du voyage**

Pour la deuxième fois d'affilée depuis bien longtemps, Neville se réveilla dans un bon lit moelleux, un rayon de soleil réchauffant son visage et lui faisant cligner des yeux. Il était dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, seul. La rentrée était dans quinze jours. Quinze jours seul dans Poudlard, si ce n'était Mme Pomfresh, Rogue, Rusard, Hagrid, Dumbledore et McGonagall, les trois derniers ne cessant de faire des allez et venues entre l'école et le monde extérieur.

Neville se souvint alors de son entrevue de la veille, dans le bureau de Dumbldore.

…

Ils avaient parlé longuement en dégustant des sorbets au citron, sous l'œil tranquille de Fumseck.

Neville avait raconté le voyage dans les moindres détails. Il avait un instant hésité à livrer certaines péripéties où son rôle avait été peu reluisant, comme son enlèvement par les hommes de Pandémont, mais avait décidé d'être entièrement honnête. Dumbledore se rendrait compte s'il cachait quelque chose, de toute façon.

Le directeur l'écouta avec attention, et leva un sourcil lorsque Neville, vers la fin de son récit, lui parla des travaux de Rogue sur la potion de régénération mentale.

« Il a donc presque fini ? Voilà une nouvelle particulièrement réjouissante, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne m'avait bien sûr jamais parlé de ce projet, de peur d'un échec, j'imagine, mais il y a des choses qui ne m'échappent pas ! » fit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant.

Neville, de son côté, ne savait que penser. Ses parents allaient peut-être guérir, mais si c'était un faux espoir ?

« Vous êtes sur que la potion marchera ? »

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante.

« Il est bien tôt pour le dire, puisqu'elle n'est pas encore achevée. Mais si Severus vous a dit qu'elle pouvait être finie par n'importe quel guérisseur de Ste-Mangouste, c'est qu'il était déjà sûr du résultat. Et pour ce qui est des potions, il n'a jamais commis la moindre erreur. »

Neville, réconforté, écouta alors Dumbledore lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Sa grand-mère avait été mise à l'abri au quartier général de l'Ordre, qui n'était pas loin de chez Mrs Marchblanck, où elle avait été dîner lorsque les Mangemorts avaient attaqué la maison des Londubat. Celle-ci avait été entièrement brûlée, et rien n'en été resté sauf Trevor le crapaud, qui s'était égaré à la cave à ce moment là. Neville s'aperçut à sa grande honte qu'il avait à peine pensé à son fidèle compagnon pendant le mois écoulé.

Dumbledore lui annonça que le Ministère avait repris le contrôle du réseau de cheminette et des porte-au-loins, mais les autres nouvelles étaient moins réjouissantes : les détraqueurs avaient rallié Voldemort, comme c'était à prévoir, et les Mangemorts faits prisonniers au Département des Mystères étaient à nouveau dans la nature. Hestia Jones, une des rares membres de l'Ordre à avoir connu l'existence de l'Autre Côté, avait été torturée et tuée par les Mangemorts, non sans avoir eu le temps d'avouer à leur Maître ce qu'elle savait de l'autre monde. Mais Neville connaissait déjà cette partie de l'histoire…

Il interrogea alors Dumbledore sur Fumseck. Le directeur lui expliqua les propriétés des larmes de phénix (Neville se souvint qu'Harry en avait parlé un jour) et du fait que Fumseck avait semblé voir l'arrivée des sorciers depuis la fenêtre du bureau. Il s'était alors précipité à leur secours.

Neville demanda alors pourquoi Fumseck n'avait pas guéri Rogue plus tôt. Il avait dû le rencontrer auparavant. N'avait-il pas senti qu'il était gravement malade? La réponse de Dumbledore fut très évasive.

« Malheureusement, je n'en sais guère plus que toi sur les phénix. Pourquoi sauver celui-ci et non celui-là ? Pourquoi agir à tel moment et non à tel autre ? C'est une question dont je ne connaîtrais sûrement jamais la réponse…"

…

Neville se leva et s'étira, se demandant quel effet cela ferait de passer les prochains jours à Poudlard. Sa grand-mère passerait dans l'après-midi lui apporter Trevor et ses nouvelles affaires. Il irait sous bonne escorte chez Ollivander choisir une nouvelle baguette…

Mais tout d'abord, décida le garçon en allant dans la salle-de-bain, il passerait à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Rogue.

En se regardanr dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, Neville se reconnut à peine. Bronzé, le visage aminci, dévoré par une barbe de trois jours, il faisait beaucoup plus mûr qu'au début des vacances. Il se demanda ce qu'en diraient les autres élèves quand ils arriveraient par le Poudlard express.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Neville prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il arriva en plein milieu d'un échange verbal assez violent entre Pompom et Rogue.

« Puisque je vous dit que je me sens très bien ! rugissait Rogue, ses joues pâles marquées de deux taches écarlates. Je suis guéri, non ? C'est bien l'effet qu'ont les larmes de ce maudit piaf ? »

Mrs Pomfresh leva les bras au ciel.

« Cessez donc de vous agiter ! Vous passerez la matinée ici, et vos cris bestiaux n'y changeront rien !

- Mes cris bestiaux ? Quels cris bestiaux ?

- Euh, bonjour, » fit timidement Neville.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bon, je vous laisse discuter. » déclara l'infirmière d'un ton sec, en tournant les talons.

Alors qu'elle croisait Neville, ce dernier l'entendit clairement articuler « cette vieille chauve-souris a juré de me rendre folle ».

Se retenant de rire, Neville s'assit au chevet de Rogue.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il

Rogue eut un reniflement offensé.

« Parfaitement bien. En bonne santé pour la première fois de ma vie, et cette vieille toupie voudrait que je reste alité. On croit rêver. »

Neville sourit. Rogue détourna un instant les yeux, puis sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et le regarda en face.

« Je suis… content que vous ne m'ayez pas laissé quand je vous avais ordonné de le faire. Merci. »

C'était étrange d'entendre Rogue le remercier.

« C'était la moindre des choses, répondit le Gryffondor. Vous m'avez sauvé un bon nombre de fois. »

Rogue se redressa dans son lit.

« En effet. Il semblerait aussi que mon rôle d'espion touche à sa fin. Je ne sais pas comment je me rendrais utile à Dumbledore désormais, mais l'avantage est que je n'aurais plus à faire des ronds de jambes devant Drago Malefoy pour maintenir ma couverture… »

Ces paroles rendirent Neville rêveur. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Malefoy à la rentrée.

« Mais n'attendez pas de ma part un régime de faveur, Londubat, ajouta Rogue auquel la réaction de son élève n'avait pas échappé. Pour moi, les Gryffondors ne seront jamais que des petits crétins trop sûrs d'eux. Et j'ai bien l'intention de faire remporter la coupe à Serpentard, cette année ! »

Neville haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien, mais je vous averti : cette année, j'ai l'intention de faire gagner pas mal de points à Gryffondor ! »

Rogue ricana.

« Me voilà terrifié ! Mon pauvre Londubat, vous êtes bien gentil, mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde vous serez toujours…

- … désespérément lent ! » acheva Neville, avant d'éclater de rire.

FIN


End file.
